The Harsh Sunlight
by JoshFan
Summary: Sequel to "Josh Learns the Truth." How do the boys handle their new relationship?  And what secrets threaten their newfound happiness & maybe their entire family? Contains romance/slash, humor, death, drama & suspense.
1. Bliss, Interrupted

**Chapter 1: Bliss, Interrupted**

Josh, as usual, woke up before Drake. As this was the first time he awoke with Drake in his arms, Josh knew this was a moment that he would remember forever. And while in his state of peaceful satisfaction, Josh stared adoringly at Drake, who was gently snoring. But soon, Josh's bliss was cruelly interrupted by the rising sun.

The symbolism of the harsh morning sunlight in his eyes did not escape Josh. However, Josh wasn't having second thoughts as much as he was worrying about how this development in his relationship with Drake could change … would change everything.

What about the parents? School? Drake's career? At least Drake wasn't a country music singer (thank God!) where just being gay or bisexual would likely end his career before it really started. But the brother thing, err … step-brother thing, that's just too much for people to ignore, isn't it?

Josh had always been proud of all of the things that made him look like a dork in other's people's eyes: his perfect school attendance, his magic, his love of Oprah, etc. And Josh was proud that someone like Drake could love him and choose him for a boyfriend. Josh, like always, wanted to share his joy with the world. But Josh decided he would be willing to keep their new relationship a secret … at least from the public. The last thing Josh wanted to do was derail Drake's career.

Although Josh was willing to hide from the outside world, he did not want to hide in his own home and from those he loved. So, Josh decided that he and Drake should tell their parents as soon as Drake was ready to do so.

Josh thought he had contemplated all the potential problems that the world could foist upon his new relationship with Drake. But Josh never could have imagined what secret, once revealed, would threaten and potentially destroy his newfound happiness … and maybe his entire family.


	2. What's in a Name?

**Chapter 2: What's in a Name?**

Fortunately for the boys, Megan had spent the night at Janie's, and the parents were already out of the house, leaving early for an overnight trip to Los Angeles for some weatherman thing of Walter's.

Josh just lied in bed, cradling Drake until Drake finally awoke to Josh's beaming, mega-watt smile.

"Good morning," Josh said playfully. "I hope you got your rest … you're going to need it because we have the house and WHOLE DAY to ourselves."

"Cool … way cool," Drake said enthusiastically. "So, what's on the angina?"

"Agenda," Josh responded with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Drake replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's a little late for breakfast … so why don't we first get showered and dressed and go out for some tacos," Josh suggested.

"Sounds nice … let's get it going … I'm going to hop in the shower right now," Drake replied. And with a sly smile, Drake asked, "You know how I usually use all the hot water before you get to take your shower?"

"Yeah, I do," Josh answered, playfully shivering.

"Well, I know how we can fix that … and save water at the same time," Drake suggested with his best puppy-dog-eyes stare. "And this way you can have your, ah … churro … for an appetizer instead of dessert."

"Sounds tasty," Josh answered with a devilish grin.

About an hour later, the boys were munching on chips and salsa, waiting for their tacos. Not wanting to put a damper on their first, joyous day as boyfriends, but wanting to show Drake that he wanted to know everything there was to know about him, Josh thought he'd bring up a safe topic.

"You know, I've been curious about something since we got out drivers' licenses," Josh started.

"What's that, bro," Drake asked.

"I noticed that your first name is actually 'Jared' and that 'Drake' is your middle name. What up with that," Josh innocently asked. He had no way to know that this name thing would actually stir up bad memories for Drake. However, Josh quickly sensed something was amiss when Drake developed a slightly pained expression.

"I'll tell you, Josh … because I don't want any secrets between us … not that this is really a _secret_ so much … it's just not very …," Drake trailed off.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything … but you don't have to," Josh interrupted, not really comprehending how this could be a touchy subject.

"No, I want to … really … you see … my dad's name was … is … 'Jared.' And when I was little he was 'Big Jared,' and I was 'Little Jared,'" Drake explained. Josh nodded, following Drake's story. "And I _always_ hated the 'Little' part of 'Little Jared' because … you know … I was smaller than the other boys my age … I know, imagine that," Drake continued with a half smile on his face.

"Uh, huh," Josh replied, still not seeing why this was so troublesome.

"And, you know … he just wasn't much of a father to me," Drake said with a little anger creeping into his voice.

"What … did he hurt you," Josh asked.

"Not physically," Drake answered. "And not sexually," Drake said responding to Josh's reddening face. "Just my feelings … he just wasn't a father. He didn't play with me or pay attention to me, not that he was around all that much. He'd be gone for weeks at a time, supposedly getting sober."

Josh just sat attentively and let Drake tell his story.

"Anyway, things got a little better for a while … at least between Dad and Mom … around the time Mom got pregnant with Megan. And once she was born, Dad just flipped over Megan. He'd call her his 'little girl' … 'little princess' and would actually take care of her when Mom was at night school, finishing her master's," Drake continued.

Josh was now afraid to interrupt, thinking Drake might just close off emotionally like he often does.

"And that just killed me inside … that he could be … or wanted to be … a dad to Megan, but not me. Like what the hell was wrong with ME? I wanted to hurt him because he had hurt me. But what was I going to do? I was a little kid. So, I told Mom and Dad that I didn't want to be 'Little Jared' anymore … that I didn't even want to be 'Jared' anymore … that I was now 'Drake.' Dad, of course, didn't give a shit … but Mom didn't like it. But I stopped answering when she called me 'Jared.' One time, Mom just kept yelling that name … over and over … but I wouldn't answer. But when she finally yelled 'Drake,' I came running. Then Dad took off for good … and I started to really hate him … even though he wasn't much of a dad to me, I hated him for leaving … and I never wanted to have his name again."

The tension was then suddenly broken by a plateful of delicious tacos placed in front of Drake.

Drake smiled and asked, "So, what's next on the _agenda_?"

Josh smiled at Drake's proper use of 'agenda.'

Not ready for another serious topic like when are they going to tell their parents about their new relationship, Josh answered, "Something fun … let's go back to Mystic Mountain and ride the Demonator."

"Sound like a plan!" Drake replied with his mouth half full of tacos and a piece of shredded lettuce resting on his chin.


	3. Dinner for Two

**Chapter 3: Dinner for Two**

"Damn, that coaster is still awesome," Drake exclaimed while exiting the Demonator for the sixth time that day.

"Yeah, it is," Josh had to agree, smiley widely. After having seen Drake so down and distant lately, Josh was elated to have the old Drake back. Well, not exactly the old Drake - this was even better - now he had a Drake that openly loved and adored him.

Josh's elation was then temporarily interrupted by his cell phone, "Hello … oh hey, Megan …. uh … yeah … we're cool … we're at Mystic Mountain … okay … so Mom and Dad know … all right … talk to you later … oh … and thanks for … you know … bye."

Before Drake could even ask what Megan had wanted, Josh, with a big smile on his face announced, "_Good news_ … Megan is going to stay over at Janie's again tonight … so we will have the house to ourselves until Mom and Dad get back from L.A. tomorrow afternoon."

Instantly, Josh decided he would prepare a late romantic dinner for his new boyfriend. Maybe pop in his "Blues Brothers" DVD. And then maybe he and Drake could properly consummate their new relationship as they had only kissed and touched so far.

"Let's hit it ... the road, I mean," Drake said in his best sexy voice, eyebrows raised.

The boys quickly made it to their car and headed home, Josh driving with his left hand and holding Drake's hand with his right.

Driving along, Josh told Drake that he was going to prepare a special dinner for them and some fudgie boos if Drake had not already filled up on junk at Mystic Mountain. Not caring how corny it sounded, Drake responded, "Oh, man, I'll always have room for some fudgie boos … like I'll always have room for you," prompting Josh to gently squeeze Drake's hand, which was still resting in his.

Once home, Josh rushed to the kitchen to start his preparations. Drake offered to help. Josh thought that was sweet but instead suggested, "Drake, why don't you go upstairs and work on that new song you were talking about on the way home from Mystic Mountain … dinner will be ready in about an hour … I'll let you know when it's ready."

Drake playfully frowned.

"Anyway … maybe a little absence will make your heart grow fonder," Josh quickly interjected.

"Or my penis grow stiffer," Drake joked.

"That works, too … now shoo … SHOO," Josh said with a big grin, playfully swatting in Drake's direction.

Drake quickly relented and headed upstairs, but not before giving Josh a quick kiss.

Looking in the refrigerator and freezer, the only thing decent Josh could find were some really big shrimp that Audrey had been planning to serve at Sunday dinner. So, it looked like shrimp scampi was on the menu tonight. Josh just hoped that the shrimp would not remind Drake of the time when Josh had been so mesmerized by really big shrimp he had signed that contract with Spin City Records without reading it first.

About an hour later, it was time to get Drake. Josh happily bounded up the stairs, but was a little surprised to discover that their bedroom door was closed. Josh then gently knocked on the door. "Drake," he called in a low voice. About two seconds passed before Drake opened the door, wearing the tuxedo he had worn to Aunt Catherine's wedding.

It was a bit corny to Drake, but he thought Josh would be pleased with his attire. Drake was also holding a single red rose, which he handed Josh.

"Thank you … you look so … so handsome," Josh said adoringly.

If possible, Drake's face became even more enchanting upon hearing Josh's compliment. Josh gave Drake a quick kiss, took his hand and led Drake downstairs. Drake knew he had gone the right direction with the tux and rose when he saw that Josh had staged a traditional romantic dinner with Mom's best china, candlelight and soft music playing.

Of course, dinner was delicious because Josh is a good cook. But Josh could have served sautéed rat and it would have been delicious to Drake this night. After finishing their scampi, Josh suggested they dance before devouring the fudgie boos.

They had not danced together since their dance partners were disqualified in that dance contest, but they still knew each other's rhythms. While slow dancing, Josh asked Drake where he had gotten the rose. Drake sheepishly grinned but honestly told Josh that he had sneaked out while Josh was cooking dinner and had "borrowed" the rose from the Carmichael's flower garden.

With a small sigh, Josh announced, "That's the Drake that I love." As the song ended, Josh asked, "Another dance?"

"Yeah, the horizontal tango," Drake thought to himself while stifling a small chuckle, prompting Josh to ask Drake what he was thinking.

"What are _you_ thinking," Drake asked, turning the question around on Josh. Josh smiled and about a second later, both boys simultaneously stated, "Horizontal tango." They both laughed and then smiled, realizing how they can read each other's minds.

Drake then leaned into Josh and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. After the kiss, the boys gazed into each other's eyes and simultaneously stated, "Let's go upstairs."

The fudgie boos would be safe for a little while longer.


	4. My Brother, My Best Friend, My Boyfriend

**Chapter 4: My Brother, My Best Friend, My Boyfriend**

Josh trembled with nervous excitement as Drake led him up the familiar stairway to their bedroom. As evidenced by the growing tent in his trousers, Josh was ready, willing and more than able for what lie ahead. But Josh was also anxious. Drake had apparently wanted this for more than a year, so Josh feared disappointing Drake.

Drake removed his bow tie as he and Josh passed through the doorway to their sanctuary from the outside world. Once inside, Josh began to close the door behind him until Drake reminded him that they were home alone until tomorrow afternoon.

"Yeah, we are," Josh responded, followed by a chuckle and wide smile.

Drake led Josh to their old couch, sat him down and gave Josh a brief kiss, which was followed by a series of kisses - each one a little longer and more passionate than the one before it. After about six or seven kisses (Drake lost count), Drake now had one hand on the back of Josh's head and one hand creeping underneath Josh's shirt. Once Drake's hand reached its destination - Josh's firm right nipple - he tweaked it gently.

No one, including himself, had ever teased Josh's nipples. It was a new and very arousing sensation, heightened each time Drake delicately bit Josh's lower lip, causing Josh to involuntarily, but softly squeal in delight.

Now was the time, Drake determined. He had to touch … no feel … Josh's manhood. Drake smoothly moved his hand from under Josh's shirt to his belt buckle. Drake figured if he could undo a bra with one hand, a belt buckle shouldn't be much of a challenge.

Once Josh's belt was undone, Josh instinctively raised himself slightly so Drake could slide his pants down. Drake then removed his other hand from the back of Josh's head and quickly tore down the blue denim barrier, bringing Josh's boxer shorts along for the ride.

Even in the dim light, Drake could see that Josh's penis was literally throbbing. It was pretty big, too … it must have been concealed all this time by the baggy pants Josh liked to wear. Drake thought Josh should "advertise" the goods like he did and wear tight pants. But despite his significant weight loss, Josh was still self-conscience about his body. However, Josh was not self-conscious now … not with Drake.

With Josh's pants no longer an obstacle, Drake sat down next to Josh, very close. Drake took a big breath and started kissing Josh again while simultaneously caressing Josh's penis and scrotum. Mindy had touched Josh's penis before, but it never felt like this. Plus, Mindy never caressed or massaged his balls like Drake was doing.

Josh felt like his body temperature was literally rising. Then Drake wrapped his hand around Josh's pulsating penis and slowly stroked it while softly nibbling on Josh's lower lip. Drake's hand felt so warm … no, so hot … around Josh's dick. Josh started breathing heavily, almost panting. Josh then began to feel that familiar feeling … but more intense than ever before.

"You better slow down," Josh yelped. But Drake ignored Josh's request, continued stroking and buried his tongue as deeply into Josh's mouth as he could. "Oh … oh, no … this is _it_," Josh cried, with his voice getting a little louder with each word. Josh then gasped and powerfully erupted into Drake's hand while their tongues wrestled fiercely.

Now actually panting, Josh apologized, "Oh god … I'm sorry."

"Sorry … for what?"

"I … I came so fast," Josh replied, looking away from Drake.

"No apologies necessary, Joshy … I think it's awesome and take it as a compliment that I got you so worked up that you couldn't hold back any longer."

"Really," Josh said with a small smile.

"Really … anyway, you'll last longer next time … and being 18 … you should be ready for next time in a few minutes," Drake said, trying to soothe his new lover.

"I think I'm ready now," Josh replied, looking down at his still erect penis. Drake then lustily gazed at Josh's stiff member and replied with a grin, "Yeah, sure looks that way."

"Let me help you out of that tuxedo before it gets … soiled," Josh suggested.

"You mean soiled again," Drake answered, turning around and exposing a milky stain on one pant leg, which caused both boys to laugh.

Drake unbuttoned his shirt while Josh removed Drake's tuxedo pants and underwear. "Wow," Josh thought, Drake sure has a sexy body. Drake might be a little short or thin for some people … but he was perfection in Josh's eyes. And the hair … oh, the hair … Josh remembered loving the way it bobbed up and down when Drake was bouncing on Robbie Carmichael's sit and bounce. That was so damn adorable. Josh had almost melted and forgave Drake right then and there despite being "done" with Drake.

The tuxedo, the rose, and Drake's unselfish focusing on Josh's pleasure during their lovemaking made Josh realize how special Drake wanted this night to be for him. Josh knew how rarely Drake put anyone's feelings or pleasure before his own.

While Josh was silently and lovingly gazing at Drake's naked body, Drake asked, "Anything wrong?"

"No," Josh answered. "I was just thinking how lucky … how lucky I am … that how even the worst tragedy can bring about something wonderful." Josh could tell that Drake didn't really get what he was talking about, so he explained, "My mother's death was the worst thing that has ever happened to me … but it led me to the best thing that has ever happened to me … you."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me … or at least the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and meant it," Drake responded.

"Oh, I mean it … we were practically strangers five years ago, but you became my brother … then my best friend … and now my boyfriend … my everything … now come here," Josh directed while picking up and carrying Drake like a new bride across the threshold to his … er … their … bed, where they continued their lovemaking until the wee hours.


	5. Hiding in Plain Sight

**Chapter 5: Hiding in Plain Sight**

Yesterday had been a fun, glorious day for the boys, but it had also been exhausting. The boys slept until almost noon. Although not unusual for Drake, it was certainly a new experience for Josh, yet one more thing Josh probably would have never done … but for Drake.

Josh awoke before Drake, of course. Josh first looked at the nearby clock and felt incredibly lazy. Then he looked down at Drake, snuggled up against him. Then Josh felt worse than lazy; he was wasting the precious few hours he had alone with Drake before the family returned. So, Josh decided to wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss. When Josh's kiss apparently failed to interrupt Drake's slumber, Josh began to tickle Drake, knowing Drake's stomach was particularly sensitive to such.

"Okay, stop," Drake quickly howled. "I was awake when you kissed me …I just wanted a few more kisses."

"Coming right up," Josh obligingly replied.

Drake then got up and looked out the window and determined, "Looks like a nice day."

"What's left of it," Josh retorted, sounding a little more sarcastic than he intended. So, Josh immediately gave Drake one of those special smiles they had come to reserve for each other, long before Drake had learned that his love for Josh was not of the "unrequested" kind.

"Well, let's not waste any of it," Drake suggested. Drake then stated that the boys should pack up those fudgie boos, get out of the house for a while and go to the park. "Maybe get a little sun," Drake added.

"Don't forget sunscreen," Josh warned. "You know how you fair-skinned redheads burn so easily."

"I won't … maybe you can help apply it," Drake suggested.

"Sure thing," Josh replied.

"By the way, Josh … you know where my guitar case is?"

"I think it got kicked under the bed last night during … uh … well, _during_ … why," Josh asked.

"I want to take my guitar with us … 'cause I want to play you a new song that I started working on while you were making dinner last night."

"Coolness," Josh said with a happy face.

It was a hot, sunny day, typical for San Diego in June. Drake was wearing a sleeveless, "muscle" shirt, and as predicted by Josh, Drake's shoulders were getting red. Drake caught Josh examining him, prompting him to request, "Lotion me, brother." This brought a smile to Josh's face. Josh surprised himself by not being self-conscious about rubbing Drake's shoulders in public.

In fact, Josh was proud of himself for not caring what anyone thought. He knew he was a good person and that his and Drake's love was virtuous, not something dirty.

But Josh's mood shifted when he remembered that he had wanted to discuss the parents. Would they tell the parents? If so, when … where … and how? Cautiously, Josh raised the subject.

"Funny you mentioned that, Josh … my new song kind of says how I feel about that right now." Drake then took his guitar out of his case and began playing.

_**People see what they want**_

_**Try as they might**_

_**That's how I'm hiding **_

_**Hiding in plain sight**_

_**I'm proud of my lover**_

_**But why share my joy **_

_**When they can't see**_

_**Can't see I love the boy**_

"That's all I got so far," Drake said after setting aside his guitar.

"It's good," Josh said, somewhat befuddled.

Sensing Josh's confusion, Drake explained, "I _want_ to tell Mom and Dad … just not right _now_ … not tonight," causing Josh to sigh in relief. "It's all so new … I'm just not willing to share it with anyone else yet. You know how selfish I can be sometimes, right? Anyway … since we _are_ going to tell them soon, it'll be fun to have this just for ourselves … for a little while."

"Okay," Josh hesitatingly agreed.

"Really, we're going to have some fun with this," Drake promised.

Drake was telling the truth, just not the _whole_ truth for Drake was also in no hurry to tell Mom and Walter because he was worried that Josh would "come to his senses" and dump him. After all, hadn't Josh plunged head first into this relationship in a matter of _hours_? That's just not like Josh. And how could he hold Josh's interest in the long term? It's not like they would be having stimulating, intellectual conversations.

Although Drake doubted that his happiness could really last, he wanted to be confident it would last to at least 'til Christmas before enduring the drama of telling Mom and Walter. Luckily, Drake thought, Josh could not see his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. For a change, Drake didn't enjoy being dishonest … or not completely honest, whatever … he just didn't want to fuck _this_ up, like he fucks everything up.

After baking in the sun a while longer and finishing off the fudgie boos, Josh realized it was time to head to Janie's to pick up Megan.

"Megan," Drake exclaimed. Somehow Drake had forgotten the Megan factor.

"Drake, Megan already knows … and she won't tell Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, right … she must think she's got the best blackmail ever," Drake feared.

"No," Josh stated. "For once, she's on our side … who do you think helped me realize you had feelings for me."

"Really," Drake replied in amazement.

"Trust me," Josh pleaded.

"I trust _you_ … it's Megan I don't trust … ugh … let's go get that evil little genius … who knows what she'll do to us if we're late," Drake worried.


	6. Greet the Parents

**Chapter 6: Greet the Parents**

Their trip was short … too short … as Drake dreaded facing his sister. The way Megan gets whenever she has something to lord over the boys, geez.

Drake broke his grasp of Josh's hand and reluctantly got out of the car to knock on Janie's door. But before Drake could knock or ring, Janie opened the door, revealing Megan standing there … ready and waiting with all her gear. "See, ya, Janie," Megan said as she made it through the doorway. Drake took one of her bags, which was unusually heavy. What the hell was in there? Drake decided he didn't want to know.

Before Drake had shut the car door behind him, Megan started in, "Soooo … which one of you," then looking at Josh, "is the _girl_," and then turning to Drake, "and which one is the boy?" Josh couldn't help but to think, "Wouldn't you be surprised, little girl?" Even though Drake had always been the dominate one in their relationship … somehow their roles had become reversed when it came to bedroom matters. But that was nobody's business but their own.

"Just kidding," Megan smiled. "Believe me … I _don't_ want to know."

"Out with it," Drake demanded. "You're going to blackmail us, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," Megan said, acting like she had been insulted.

"You're _not_ going to blackmail us," Drake asked hopefully.

"Oh, I _am_ … I just wouldn't say that," Megan replied with a grin.

"Didn't see _that_ coming," Josh retorted sarcastically.

"We'll just call it a mutually advantageous exchange of favors," Megan suggested.

"Ohhhh," both boys whined.

"I'll give you my list tomorrow, but for tonight, you can take my turn doing the dishes."

"Ohhhh," both boys whined.

"I don't care what they say in those commercials … dishwashing doesn't produce soft, lovely hands," Megan teased.

Megan had no intention of blabbing to the parents, but why shouldn't she have a little fun? Boyfriends or not, Drake and Josh were still a pair of boobs. And Megan liked it that way.

"Oh, look Mom and Walter are already home," Megan said with evil cheer as they pulled into the Parker-Nichols driveway. "I can't wait to tell them what I did all weekend, how 'bout you," Megan teased.

"Ohhhh," both boys whined.

Upon washing up, Megan and the boys sat down for Sunday dinner with the parents. "I hope everyone is in the mood for hamburgers because someone ate all the shrimp I had planned to cook tonight," Audrey announced, slightly annoyed. "So, Megan, what did you and Janie do all weekend?"

"We went to the lion camp at the safari park yesterday … and today we went to the aquarium."

"Sounds fun," Walter replied. "And what did you boys do all weekend with the house to yourself … no parties, right?"

"Nothing much … so … tell us about your weekend … weather convention, right … sounds _fascinating_ … tell us all about it," Drake requested. Everyone but Walter could tell Drake was trying to change the subject. But Walter, as clueless as ever, started to drone on about one boring weather thing after another. Drake just didn't care about barrel-metric pressure, whatever that is … but it was better than talking about his weekend.

For everyone's sake, Audrey interrupted Walter. "Drake, don't tell me you just layed around in bed all weekend."

"He wasn't _laying_ _around_, Mom," Megan interjected merrily, drawing ominous stares from the boys.

"No … yesterday, Josh and I went out for tacos and went to Mystic Mountain, and today we went to the park."

"You spent the whole weekend together … that's nice … you need to enjoy each other while you can," Audrey said innocently.

"Oh, I think they _enjoyed _each other _all_ weekend," Megan remarked.

"Megan," Drake said to himself. Although he didn't like the fact that Megan was enjoying this so much, he had to admit to himself that it _was_ kind of fun - teasing the parents with the double-intenders. Further, Drake was also coming to realize that danger was strangely arousing. However, for poor Josh, all that was aroused was a mildly nauseated feeling in his stomach.

As soon as they were finished eating, the boys quickly started gathering the dishes, rushing the rest of the family through their dinners. They loaded the dishwasher with all the smaller items, but Josh washed, and Drake dried all the large items.

After washing the last bowl, Josh said, "Feel," extending his hand toward Drake.

"Feel what," Drake asked.

"Megan's right … dishwashing does not produce soft, lovely hands," Josh joked. Drake laughed - - this was the goofy side of Josh he found so endearing. Drake then suggested that they head upstairs to their bedroom. So, without saying anything to the rest of the family, the boys climbed the stairs to their safe haven.

"Dinner was … _interesting_, huh," Drake said, trying to convince Josh.

"Stomach aches … you give me **stomach aches**," Josh said lightheartedly. Drake, with their bedroom door still open, then kissed Josh. Josh was immediately aroused, and it showed.

"See, Josh … danger is sexy … just like you … and like I said before, we should enjoy this for a while before telling Mom and Dad."

"For you … for a while," Josh acquiesced. Josh then closed the bedroom door, plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. While settling for "Celebrities at a Laundromat," Josh gave Drake a gentle nudge. Drake then nestled his head against Josh's chest while Jessica Simpson learned that starching a shirt did not involve pasta or potatoes.


	7. Dork & Mindy

**Chapter 7: Dork & Mindy**

While Drake was practicing with his band, Josh decided to pay Mindy a visit. He'd been blowing her off for days now. During his drive, Josh thought it ironic that he'd be facing the music metaphorically while Drake was doing so literally.

"Hello, stranger," Mindy greeted Josh. Mindy then kissed Josh, making him noticeably ill at ease.

"Hey, Min," Josh replied, trying sound upbeat.

"So you've been too busy to return my calls," Mindy complained.

"Work, stuff … and …," Josh trailed off.

"No, Josh … you're still upset because I suggested that we date other people when we go off to college." For once, Mindy was wrong, but Josh couldn't enjoy it under the circumstances.

"No … I have thought about it … and I agree with you … we should see other people," Josh suggested.

"Okay … what's up, Josh," Mindy asked in a scolding tone. "Ten days ago you _hated_ the idea … and had no problem telling me so … and now you're all for it … you want to break up or something ... have you met someone, Josh?"

"I haven't exactly _met_ someone," Josh answered.

"Okay … so it's someone you already knew … which skank is it … Lucy … Liza," Mindy demanded.

"They aren't a skank," Josh stated.

"Josh, unless you're seeing more than one skank, the proper pronoun is 'she' not 'they' … anyway, who is she," Mindy bellowed.

"It doesn't matter … _you_ want to see other people." Josh responded, trying to end this line of questioning.

However, Mindy persisted, but changed tactics. "If you are too embarrassed or ashamed to tell me, she must be some kind of freak … she must be a total loser … she must be an idiot … she …,"

"It's not a _she_, okay," Josh interrupted. "It's a he … all right … you win … you made me say it."

"Ohhhh … then I certainly don't have to ask _who _it is … do I," Mindy gloated.

"No," Josh sighed, looking downward.

"I should have seen this coming … you two are smarter than I gave you credit for … I mean … you've been acting like a couple … publicly … for so long that everyone just started thinking, that's only 'Drake & Josh'…that's their 'thing' … brothers from another mother ... it doesn't mean anything … talk about hiding in plain sight," Mindy said cattily.

"No … it's not like that … we just started to become … uh, involved," Josh attempted to explain. "But apparently Drake has liked me like that for over a year ... please don't be mad," Josh pleaded.

Calming down, Mindy said she wasn't mad. "It makes sense … but it's a little … weird, you know … you're his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother, his de-facto father and now his lover," Mindy said, shaking her head.

"_Father_," Josh shrieked.

"Come on Josh … his dad ran off years ago … your dad and Drake never developed a father-son type relationship … Drake has obviously been looking for a daddy … and you're it … you're his daddy … and he's your mischievous little boy … you're the one he goes to with all his problems … you bail him out … time after time … he only does the things little boys don't like doing because you make him … you lecture him … you scold him … and maybe now, you spank him, too," Mindy said with a small chuckle.

"Look, I don't have a problem with it … given my history, who am I to judge ... it's just a dimension of your relationship you need to think about … and no, I'm not mad … really … just disappointed … disappointed for me. But I still love you … you goofy, dork," Mindy said sincerely, causing Josh to smile. "You know why … because when I got out of the institution and came back to school, you were the _only_ one who treated me like a normal person … the only one who wanted to be my friend … despite all my past bullshit … and for that, I will always love you … Drake is a _very_ lucky boy."

"Thanks," Josh blushed as he decided not to call Mindy out on this "daddy" nonsense.

"Just one favor," Mindy requested.

"Anything," Josh answered.

"Seeing that I'm no longer his competition, can you get Drake to stop calling me 'Creature,'" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, I can," Josh said happily. Mindy then kissed Josh again, this time on his cheek.


	8. Gotta Make it Right

**Chapter 8: Gotta Make it Right**

In the two weeks that had passed since Josh became conscious of the true nature of his and Drake's feelings for each other, the boys had settled in a nice routine. Each night, once they were alone, they had "snuggle time" time on the couch before sleeping in what _was_ Josh's bed. When Josh would have to work late at the Premier, Drake would wait up for Josh, causing Josh to think Drake had come a long way. After all, Drake used to be so uncomfortable with any touching, except for kissing girls, which for Drake wasn't a genuine act of intimacy.

Josh, predictably, also took pleasure in routine. He also enjoyed being part of a "couple." What Josh did not enjoy, however, was hiding their relationship from the parents, and the fact he had not told Drake about his meeting with Mindy.

Josh was ready to end both of these deceptions. "Drake, we need to talk," Josh said too solemnly for Drake's comfort, causing Drake to think, "Oh, here it comes … he's already bored of me."

"Just do it Josh … just rip off the band-aid … tell me you're 'done' with me again," Drake said, sounding distraught. Josh was quite taken aback. Where did this come from? Drake Parker so insecure? Josh was also a little hurt because Drake apparently doubted Josh's commitment to him.

Drake immediately regretted saying it. He knew he sounded paranoid, maybe even desperate. "Shut up," Drake told himself, "Don't fuck this up." Sensing Drake's anguish, Josh extended his hand and gently cupped Drake's chin and comforted him, "Nothing could be farther from the truth … I don't want to be 'done' … not with you … ever … but I do want to be 'done' with the hiding … at least with Mom and Dad … and the few other important people in our lives."

Drake was apprehensive. He'd been rejected by his father for reasons Drake never really understood, and Drake still felt that he was somehow to blame. And now Drake feared being rejected by his mother for loving Josh. But losing Josh would far worse.

"Okay, Josh … we'll tell Mom and Dad … just let me take the lead … please … I need to do this my way … if that's okay," Drake requested.

"Sure," Josh responded. Josh decided to save the Mindy conversation for later. Josh then headed downstairs to start preparing for dinner, which he found calming.

Drake immediately resolved to tell Audrey and Walter right away before he lost the courage to do so and started strumming his guitar.

About two hours later, the family was about done gorging on Josh's lasagna.

"Josh, that was a wonderful dinner," Walter declared with pride.

"Well, Mom deserved a night off," Josh said with a smile.

The family then moved from the table to the living room. Trying to sound like one of the anchors on Walter's newscast, Josh announced, "Coming up next, cannoli." Everyone smiled, even Megan, but Drake's smile seemed like one of those nervous, uncomfortable smiles of his.

As Josh started serving his dessert, Drake surprisingly claimed that he was "full."

"Too full for my cannoli," Josh asked rhetorically. Megan giggled and said, "I think Drake already had your '_cannoli' _earlier today because I saw '_cannoli'_ filling on your couch … Drake should be more careful, the filling …"

"Thank you, Megan, for sharing your _cannoli_ concerns," Josh interrupted.

Drake was too full for something sugary? That seemed weird to Josh. Something was up, he suspected.

But before Josh could say anything, Drake told the family that he wanted to try out a song on them. Megan rolled her eyes, prompting Audrey to gently nudge her daughter and say encouragingly, "New song, huh … okay, let's hear it."

"Well, it's not _exactly_ new … Josh heard part of it … but I've changed it … and I think he'll like it better now … I really hope you'll be okay with it … okay … here goes," Drake said apprehensively. Drake then strummed his guitar and said with a little smile, "This is for you, Josh."

Josh remained motionless; his mouth was wide open, but nothing came out. Drake then took a breath and began singing:

_**No one sees the looks**_

_**No one sees me stare**_

_**No one knows**_

_**No one knows I care**_

_**People see what they want**_

_**Try as they might**_

_**That's how I'm hiding **_

_**Hiding in plain sight**_

_**I'm proud of my lover**_

_**But why share my joy **_

_**When they can't see**_

_**Can't see I love the boy**_

_**People see what they want**_

_**Try as they might**_

_**That's how I'm hiding **_

_**Hiding in plain sight**_

_**Can't lose him now**_

_**Gotta tell … gotta make it right**_

_**Can't go on hiding**_

_**Hiding in plain sight**_

Audrey and Walter were mildly taken aback and a bit confused. But their confusion was quickly resolved when Drake laid down his guitar, sat on the arm of the couch right next to his dark-haired boy, leaned in and kissed Josh on the lips.

"Oh, boy … _on boy_," Megan said gleefully.

"Not now, Megan," Audrey scolded. "You go to your room … we need to talk to the boys … _now_." Megan did what she was told. After all, she'd still at least _hear_ everything with the bug she had planted in the living room long ago.

Once Megan was out of sight, Audrey complained, "This … this is how you decide to tell us … damn it Drake … you are _unbelievable_."

"Mom," Drake said pleadingly. "You know I'm not good at the 'serious talk' thing … I'm a musician … musicians express themselves in their songs."

"I've come to expect shit like this with _Drake_, but Josh … I thought _you_ could come to me with anything. I'm so disappointed," Audrey replied in exasperation.

Uncharacteristically, Walter spoke up and took the boys' "side." "Audrey, let's just be glad that they told us _period_ and not worry about how they told us. Put yourself in their place. For god's sake … you've helped kids who ran away because their parents could not accept their sexuality."

Bitterly, Drake spewed, "Oh, yeah, I get it … it's okay … okay when it's _other_ people's kids … but _not_ okay when it's her kids … great … just great."

"That's _not_ true, Drake," Audrey insisted. "It's just that … you're brothers …and …"

"_Step_-brothers, Mom," Drake yelled.

"And what happens … what happens to our family … when this thing ends, Drake? Have either one of you thought about that? I just don't want this to harm our family … really," Audrey claimed.

"Nothing bad ever comes out of love … real love," Josh said, sounding incredibly innocent to Audrey.

Audrey wanted to ask if this "thing" had become sexual yet. But then _she_ felt incredibly innocent. The boys were in love … or thought they were … and were both 18 years old. Of course, they were having sex.

So, instead, Audrey just smiled, brought both boys close to her and hugged them at the same time. Then she pulled Walter in for a group hug. "We'll be fine … your Dad and I just need a little time to … digest this."


	9. Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 9: Who's Your Daddy?**

Drake and Josh hurried up to their room.

"That was _fun_, huh," Drake kidded.

"Mom will be okay … just give her a little time," Josh replied, trying to reassure Drake. Attempting to sound indifferent, Drake unconvincingly responded, "Whatever."

"What do you want to do tonight," Josh asked, seeking to change the subject.

"I think I'm now in the mood for some of your … '_cannoli_,'" Drake teased with a raised eyebrow before planting a sweet kiss on Josh's lips.

"You got my '_cannoli_' this morning … not that I'm complaining," Josh said, winking.

Imitating Oliver Twist, Drake responded in his best British accent, "Please sir, I want some more." Following Drake's lead, Josh answered, "What … more?" The boys then gave each other those special, knowing smiles they gave only to each other. Then in his normal voice, Josh said, "You'll get some more … but let's get out of the house for a while first."

The boys then headed to the Premier for one of their "bad movie nights" and saw "The Shirt Locker." Not ready to go totally public with their relationship, the boys instinctively cooled it a bit and kept their hands off of each other during the movie. But when they returned home, Drake knew he would be treated to another serving of Josh's "cannoli."

Being the "dominant" one most of the time, Drake was enjoying being the more submissive one when it came to the sex. Further, Drake discovered that seeing this masterful side of Josh was very … stimulating. However, Drake did not see his role as the "girl," as Megan would teasingly characterize it. But Drake liked that Josh was bigger and stronger than himself. In fact, Drake didn't want Josh to lose any _more_ weight. He liked Josh to be "solid." It contributed to the safe feeling Drake felt anytime he was in Josh's arms. Drake really felt Josh was his protector, and Drake liked that feeling … he liked it a lot.

For some reason, the sex was particularly intense this night. Maybe it had something to do with telling the parents, at least for Drake. Given Audrey's less then unwavering support, Drake kind of hoped she would hear them going at it.

Whatever the reasons, Drake was taking Josh's breath away. Josh was on his back, and Drake was on top, riding his dark-haired protector. Both boys were practically panting. Then it happened. Drake playfully asked, "Who's my daddy … come on Josh … say it … come on." It was both incredibly hot and a bit eerie for Josh, given his recent conversation with Mindy. But at the moment it was a lot hotter than it was anything else.

Josh relented. "Come on boy … who's your daddy … who's your daddy," he cried out. Drake had never been turned on more than he was at this moment.

"You are … you're my daddy ... you're my daddy," Drake shuddered, as he and Josh simultaneously climaxed.

What was so unbelievably hot just a minute before now made Josh feel a little dirty … a feeling he hadn't felt before. Damn Mindy. Josh kept this feeling to himself as Drake nestled close to Josh in post-coital bliss.

Josh got up early the next morning as Helen was making him do inventory. Counting cups was going to be so tedious. Josh slipped out without waking Drake, but left him a note so Drake would know he was thinking about him. Drake loved this kind of thing about Josh. Josh was so considerate of other people's feelings.

Drake then thought he didn't deserve Josh, that Josh was too good for him. But then Drake stopped himself, refusing to allow himself to go down that beaten path. Instead, Drake shifted his thoughts on how he could make Josh happy. As family was very important to Josh, Drake decided he would do anything he could to smooth things over with his mom and Walter.

Having the house alone, Drake went downstairs and retrieved some potato chips, a bag of cheese curls and load of candy. Like a naughty little boy, Drake was going to fill up on tons of junk food while Josh wasn't there to stop him. Drake then turned the TV to a repeat of "Celebrities at a Laundromat." This was a good one. Paris Hilton shrunk a guy's sweater.

Josh returned late that afternoon, finding Drake on the living room couch. "TV and junk food all day, I bet," Josh said accusingly.

"No," Drake said mock-innocently, while stuffing empty bags and candy wrappers under the coach. Predictably, Josh scolded Drake for eating all that junk. Drake smiled. Getting a reaction of out Josh meant that he cared.

Josh then smiled. He was catching on. "Despite your naughtiness, I have a surprise," Josh stated as he pulled out a new gamesphere game, which had been hidden under his shirt. "Come on, let's try it out."

Drake and Josh were still playing the new game when Walter and Audrey arrived home, both earlier than usual. "Boys," Audrey called. "Before dinner, your Dad and I want to talk with you."

"Oh, no," both boys thought.

"Separately," Audrey demanded. "Josh, please come with me … we're going to go to that little bakery next to the Premier and pick up a little treat for after dinner. I think we all could use it."

"Okay," Josh cautiously replied. Drake would have normally resisted participating, but did so as he just promised himself that he'd make peace with the parents for Josh's benefit. Further, deep down, Drake did not really want to "lose" his mother.

Josh and Audrey then abruptly took off, leaving Drake and Walter alone.

"So, Walter … what's up," Drake asked ruefully.

"Drake … I'm not going to pry … or hassle you … this was your mother's idea," Walter claimed.

"Really," Drake said cheerfully.

"Like I said the other night, I'm okay with this. And I wasn't _totally_ surprised … you know … I'm a little more sophisticated than people give me credit for," Walter claimed. Drake nodded, listening but not really believing.

"You're a 'hip' musician," Walter started. "Hip," that caused Drake to make a face, revealing his thoughts that Walter really was un-cool, despite his apparent acceptance of him and Josh. However, Drake acted attentive, remembering the commitment he made to himself.

"Anyway … I have only known you for about five years, but I have known Josh, of course, his entire life. He's always had good sense … an excellent judge of people. So, if he believes that this is right for him … that you're right for him … that he's right for you … that's good enough for me," Walter said reassuringly.

Drake was now starting to believe Walter.

"And you know … I think of you as my son, too … and I want you to be happy as well. But don't forget, a lot of people out there aren't going to be so accepting … you boys need to prepare yourselves for that … especially if you want to make it big in the music industry," Walter warned.

"I know … but thanks," Drake sincerely responded.

"One more thing … you know Josh is a sensitive boy … his feelings run deep," Walter stated.

"Yeah, I know … it's one of the things I love about him," Drake replied.

"Just don't forget it, okay … now, come here," Walter said, giving Drake a reassuring, Josh-like bear hug, which Drake, for a change, accepted without flinching.

* * *

"So …," Josh asked to break the silence.

"Josh, I don't want to see you get hurt," Audrey blurted out. Before Josh could respond, Audrey continued, "Drake … Drake's … fickle … I just don't want to see you suffer if you're taking this a lot more seriously than he is."

"I'm not … he's apparently had feelings for me for over a year," Josh said, defending his boyfriend.

"Yes, but you were someone he thought he couldn't have … and now that he does … oh, Josh … what I'm trying to say is that … I don't want you to be just another one of Drake's … conquests," Audrey explained.

Josh didn't know which was more upsetting, hearing Audrey talk about Drake like that or discovering that she thought he could let himself be used in that fashion. Audrey could see the hurt in Josh's eyes, so she tried to explain.

"Honey, it doesn't take a psychiatrist to see that Drake's been trying to fill some kind of hole in himself," Audrey said, beginning to cry softly. "And it's my fault … I caused the hole."

"What," Josh said in astonishment.

"You know that his dad, Jared, left us for good just before Megan's first birthday … well, it was my fault that he left … my fault that he wasn't much of a father to Drake."

"How can that be your fault … he chose not to be a father to Drake … not you," Josh said, puzzled.

"He was not a father to Drake because he suspected that he was not actually Drake's father _at all_ … you know, biologically."

"WHAT," Josh exclaimed.

"It just got worse as the years passed. And then when Megan was born, she looked like a female version of Jared. I explained that Megan took after his family and Drake took after mine, which is true. And there weren't DNA tests back then," Audrey said, now rambling a bit.

"I still don't see how this is your fault … Drake told me that his Dad was a paranoid alcoholic," Josh stated.

"It's my fault because Jared was right … he might not be Drake's father … I had an affair … a one night stand … after a wedding I attended alone because Jared was out on a week-long bender." Audrey's tears were now flowing steadily. "I was so lonely." Starting to regain her composure, Audrey went on, "I was going to tell Jared that I wanted a divorce, but then I discovered I was pregnant."

"You've never told this to Drake," Josh said disdainfully.

"Once Jared was out of our lives for good … it just didn't seem … you know … what good was going to come out of it," Audrey said, not really even convincing herself.

"Drake might want to know that his father might not be his father … he might want to know who his real dad is … somewhere out there might be a man who doesn't know he has a son … a _wonderful_ son," Josh lectured Audrey.

"Josh, you aren't going to tell him this, are you," Audrey asked in desperation.

"No … you are … but not now, though … Drake doesn't need this right now." Now, Josh was acting like the mature parent and Audrey the confused teenager.

"Come on, we're here," Josh commanded. They got their treats. The ride back to the Parker-Nichols home was a silent one.


	10. Pushing out the Thoughts

**Chapter 10: Pushing out the Thoughts**

Josh's only conversation on the ride home from the bakery was the one Josh had with himself in his mind.

Josh had always thought parents were to be held in esteem. But for the first time since meeting Audrey Nichols, Josh had lost a little of his respect for her. How could she not know that Drake had always blamed himself, at least in part, for Jared's apparent rejection of him. And knowing that, how could Audrey have not, at the very least, told Drake of Jared's suspicion?

Was Audrey just being selfish? Was she still hiding other secrets? Josh did not know what to think. Would Drake be better off not knowing? Why tell Drake just to find out that Jared _really_ is his father? But if Jared isn't really Drake's father, then Drake must be told, shouldn't he? Maybe they could somehow determine whether Jared was really Drake's father without Drake knowing. But wouldn't that mean involving Jared, wherever he might be, and potentially re-opening old wounds?

Josh really wanted to talk about this with someone. But there was no one he felt he could consult. Upon arriving back home, Josh decided to push his thoughts out of his head. And upon seeing Drake, Megan and Walter, Josh put on a happy face.

Josh and Drake quickly finished their dinners and announced that they'd take their dessert upstairs with them. Drake wanted to "exchange notes" about their chats with Walter and Audrey. Josh just wanted to be alone with Drake.

"So, what did Mom need to say to you that she couldn't say in front of me," Drake asked.

Josh half-honestly told Drake, "She's worried what might happen should the day come that we break up."

Drake immediately knew this was code, responding, "Yeah, she thinks you're just a toy to me … that I'm just looking to hit it and quit it … wow … nice … two birds with one stone."

"Huh," Josh grunted.

"She put us both down … well, she's wrong both ways … I could never do that to _you _… she just can't or doesn't want to see that I really love you … and that you're so awesome … that bitch … if she can't see that no one … no one who really knew you … could treat you … would want to treat you like that … well, _fuck her_," Drake yelled.

"Drake, I know you're mad, but don't talk about Mom like that," Josh replied.

"You're lucky … she's not _really_ your mom," Drake said in disgust.

"Come on Drake, you don't mean that … she's not going to interfere … she's coming around … slowly," Josh said, trying to console Drake.

"Sure … at least your Dad seems cool with us," Drake responded.

"I've told you that he's awesome … and you know, he's your Dad, too … besides making him happy, I think you'd also benefit if you and Dad became a little closer," Josh said hopefully. Drake told Josh that he would make an effort to become closer to Walter, and Drake meant it.

Drake then suggested they resume playing the new gamesphere game Josh had brought home earlier. Josh agreed that was a good idea.

After playing for a couple of hours, Drake announced, "Shit, it's only about nine o'clock and I'm tired … I guess this crap with Mom has worn me out … how about starting snuggle time right now … and then just bed, if that's okay." Josh then nodded his head up and down. "'Cause I got to rehearse with the band tomorrow … you see, we got a gig Friday night … filling in for some group that suddenly broke up," Drake explained.

"Sure," Josh answered. It _had_ been an exhausting day for both of them … and despite how incredible the sex was the night before, maybe it would be nice _not_ having sex for a change, Josh thought.

As the boys changed for bed, Josh noticed a pair of bruises on the sides of Drake's torso. "Drake, what happened, you got a couple of nasty looking bruises there," Josh said as he gently placed his fingers on the bruised areas.

"It's nothing," Drake replied. However, looking at Josh, Drake instinctively knew that would not be a sufficient answer. So, Drake explained, "Okay … it happened last night … when we were … when I was on top of you … you were _really_ getting into it … and you grabbed me a little hard, I guess."

"I'm sorry," Josh said sadly.

"Don't be … it was the hottest sex I've _ever_ had … well worth a couple of bruises that will go away in a couple of days." Josh believed Drake, but that didn't make him feel a whole lot better.

Drake then told Josh all about gig he had just gotten for Friday night.

"I want to be there … I haven't seen you perform since … this started … unless you count that one-song concert for Mom and Dad," Josh said.

"But you gotta work, right," Drake asked.

"I think I get Crazy Steve to cover for me. He owes me," Josh responded.

"Cool … it always pumps me up knowing you're out there rooting for me to win over the audience," Drake answered.

"Well, it pumps _me_ up knowing you want me there," Josh said warmly before turning off the lamp. With his arm wrapped around Drake's torso, both boys quickly fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Josh was just lying around the house catching up on recorded episodes of Oprah while Drake was rehearsing with his band. Josh was actually enjoying a little alone time, just him and Oprah. Josh then paused the DVR when his cell phone rang. It was Eric, who acted a bit surprised that Josh answered.

"Is that really you Josh, or just one of those dumb messages to make someone feel stupid when they discover it's a recording," Eric asked.

"No, it's me … live and in person," Josh answered.

"I wasn't sure because except for when you're working at the Premier it's like you have fallen off the face of the planet lately … haven't seen Drake around either … is something wrong," Eric asked, genuinely concerned.

"No … everything is … _right_," Josh replied, grinning to himself.

Eric then asked Josh if he was working that afternoon. Josh told him that he was not, prompting Eric to say, "Well, if you don't have plans with Drake, maybe you could join me and Craig this afternoon … we're going to 'Galapagos' at the Science Center … in the IMAX dome."

"Sounds fun," Josh said enthusiastically.

"And Craig and I can pick you up early, so we can get some tacos or something before the movie," Eric suggested.

"Food sounds good, but lately I've been digging _burritos_ more than tacos," Josh said, smiling to himself, proving that Megan wasn't the only one capable of referencing food in a sexually suggestive manner.

"Okay," Eric responded, not understanding why Josh felt the need to inform him about his newfound preference for burritos.

At lunch, Josh wanted to ask the question that many people had wanted to ask Eric and Craig over the years: are you two a couple or what? But Josh dared not ask that question for fear they would inquire about him and Drake. Although Josh wanted to tell them, he would not do so without first discussing it with Drake. Anyway, Josh was pretty sure he already knew the answer, and that made Josh think.

Were he and Drake just as obvious as Eric and Craig? Or was Mindy right? Were he and Drake, in some ways, so obvious that they were hiding in plain sight. If it wasn't for Drake's career, Josh would tell everyone, he believed. Josh then pushed those thoughts out of his head. Josh was getting good at pushing thoughts out of his head.

Josh enjoyed the movie, but when it was over, he was ready to go home. Even though Josh truly enjoyed his "away time," he was now missing Drake. However, once he was home, Josh discovered that Drake was not there. So, Josh called Drake. Happily, Drake answered. "Hey Josh … good timing, we were just taking a break."

"Are you going to be rehearsing much longer," Josh asked.

"Probably … we need it," Drake answered.

"Well, make sure you eat something … I don't want you getting run down … you need to be at your best Friday night … and tonight, too … if you know what I mean," Josh said suggestively.

"Yeah, I do … I'll eat something right now and I'll be home in a couple of hours," Drake promised.


	11. This is My Boy, Josh

**Chapter 11: This is My Boy, Josh**

It was Friday night, and Josh was offstage waiting for Drake's band to begin its performance when Josh was surprised to see Eric and Craig enter the room and take reserved seats near the front of the stage. Josh's surprise was apparent to Eric and Craig when Josh greeted them.

"Drake called and invited us to be his guests tonight," Eric volunteered.

"Really," Josh said puzzled.

"Yeah, but he said not to tell you … he wanted it to be a surprise for some reason," Craig explained.

"Surprise," Josh repeated.

"Yeah, and it was a surprise for us all well because Drake didn't even call me 'Craig,'" Eric stated.

"That _is_ a surprise," Josh admitted. Josh then excused himself and told Eric and Craig to enjoy the show.

Drake and his band were on fire. The enthusiastic audience got Drake really pumped up, but not as much as seeing Josh offstage, beaming with pride. At the end of singing "Makes Me Happy," Drake individually introduced the members of his band to the audience and asked for the audience to give them a hand. Drake then announced, "They've been really hot tonight … they deserve a little break, don't you think … so I'm just going to accompany myself on this next tune ... it's very new … if fact, the rest of the band hasn't even heard it yet … I hope you like it … it's a little different. It's called 'Hiding in Plain Sight.'"

Drake then turned his head, looked offstage at Josh and mouthed "I love you" before starting his song. Unlike Drake's living room performance, Josh knew what was coming this time. And Josh was both annoyed and elated. Why couldn't Drake have discussed this with him? But Josh's elation outweighed his annoyance - the burden of hiding their relationship was now being lifted. Maybe it would soon be time for Drake to learn about his uncertain paternity. At least it wouldn't matter now that Josh told Mindy about him and Drake. But Josh soon pushed all those thoughts out of his head so he could enjoy the rest of Drake's song … Drake's song for him.

When Drake finished, he was first met with an uncomfortable moment of relative quiet, but then, led by Eric and Craig, people started applauding. The applause quickly grew, prompting Drake to announce, "The boy that inspired that song … the one who makes me happy … is here tonight, and I want you to meet him … come out here, Josh … please." Josh hesitated for a second then walked onstage, causing the audience to applaud again. Drake greeted Josh with a hug and a kiss, causing some of the audience to, "Woo."

"This is my boy, Josh … ain't he cute," Drake said boastfully while playfully mussing Josh's hair. Josh blushed and nervously smiled at the audience. "And before I let Josh get off this stage, I want him to join us for our tribute to the 'Blues Brothers' … hit it guys." Still in shock, the band joined Drake in playing "Soul Man."

When the boys finished their song, Drake asked the audience, "Please give it up for my boy, Josh." They did … loudly. As Josh walked offstage, he caught Craig with tears in his eyes and holding Eric's hand. That question had finally been answered.

After the show, Drake explained to his band that he was bisexual. He told them it was a good thing because now both males and females could fantasize about having a chance with him. Josh was relieved to hear Drake talk that way for Josh decided that an egotistical Drake was far better than an insecure Drake.

The guys in the band wanted Drake to stay out and party, which Drake would normally want to do after a successful engagement. However, this night, Drake claimed he was "wiped out" and wanted to leave after maybe saying a few "hellos." Drake's band mates just thought he was in a hurry to get into Josh's pants. They weren't completely wrong.

True to his word, Drake told Josh he was ready to go after mingling briefly, signing a few autographs and posing for a couple of pictures. Then, however, Drake was approached by a young woman, "Mr. Parker … Mr. Parker … hello, I'm Jenny Lane, San Diego StreetBeat." Lane could tell that Drake had never heard of her paper. "StreetBeat is an alternative weekly newspaper covering politics, arts and music … we have a circulation of approximately 50,000 … and due to recent developments, I think you might be an interesting story for our readers," Lane explained.

"Cool," Drake responded.

"I just want to verify a few facts first … now Josh is your manager and stepbrother, right," Lane asked.

"Sure is," Drake said with pride.

"And your boyfriend," Lane continued.

"Yes," Drake said smiling.

"Excellent … maybe we could meet tomorrow or Sunday, and I could interview you … maybe talk to Josh, too," Lane requested.

"Hey, Josh," Drake said, motioning Josh back over to him and Lane. "Josh, give Miss Penny Lane one of your cards," Drake directed.

"It's Jenny," Lane said sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah … cool … call Josh tomorrow … and, uh, he can set something up."

"Thank you, Mr. Parker."

"It's Drake … call me Drake."

"Thank you, Drake."

"Wow, going public might actually help my career," Drake told Josh happily.

"I don't know, Drake … I just hope she's more interested in your music than who you're fucking," Josh said skeptically. Drake was a bit surprised as Josh did not usually use that kind of language … except during sex.

Once in their car, Josh warned Drake, "You know, publicity can be good, but you got to be careful with reporters … they have their own agendas." Drake then gave Josh one of those "I don't know what you're talking about" looks. So, Josh explained, "Most reporters are more interested in selling papers, getting ratings and making names for _themselves_ … not the people they write about."

Josh was usually so idealistic, so it was a surprise for Drake to hear Josh sound so cynical. "Really, Drake … you may think Dad is just a silly TV weatherman, but he's been part of the so-called 'media' for a long time now … I know of what I speak."

"Okay, Josh … you want me to blow that reporter off," Drake asked.

"No … that's not what I'm saying … let's just think about what you say before you say it. She's obviously interested in the brother/manager/boyfriend angle, but we got to steer the interview toward your music … your talent. No article will help you in the long run if it only provides people with a cheap voyeuristic thrill … they got to get interested enough in your music to download one of your songs or buy a ticket to see you. And we need to tell Mom and Dad before the article comes out, so they can prepare themselves, okay," Josh continued.

"Okay," Drake responded.

Jenny Lane arrived at the Parker-Nichols home at about 2:00 p.m. Walter answered the door and introduced himself.

"Walter Nichols … the TV weatherman," Lane asked.

"I am he," Walter answered with a goofy grin.

"This story keeps getting better," Lane thought to herself.

"I'll let the boys know you're here," Walter told Lane.

"No hurry … I'd like to talk to you a bit first … if that's okay," Lane asked.

"Sure," Walter said puzzled.

"Just for a little background," Lane claimed.

Walter then volunteered that he became a widow upon the death of his wife and Josh's mother, Emily, about 10 years ago and that he met the divorced Audrey Parker while they were both serving Thanksgiving dinners to the poor. Walter then droned on about what good kids Josh, Drake and Megan are and how he considers Drake and Megan to be his children - not stepchildren.

"What about Drake and Megan's dad … is he involved in their lives," Lane asked.

"No … neither Audrey nor the kids have even heard from him in over five years … we don't know where he is," Walter answered honestly. Smelling another potential angle to her story, Lane pressed on about Jared Parker. However, Walter did not want to discuss Jared any further and called the boys to come down.

On the surface, the interview seemed to go well. Drake talked about the talent contests, appearing on TRL and his song being used in a television commercial. Drake was happy and proud to give Josh credit for his success. Then Lane pounced on the brother thing. Drake and Josh both stated that as they are really _step_brothers they saw nothing wrong with their relationship - it was no different than other friends coming to realize that they felt more than just friendship for each other. Then Drake added, "Shouldn't your lover also be your best friend … mine is," causing Josh to melt a bit.

Then Lane pounced again, "You wonder what your father would think if he read this story," Lane asked.

"I don't give a shit about what Jared Parker thinks about this story, me, my music or my boy, Josh … or anything else," Drake said flatly.

"Are we about done here," Josh interrupted.

"Yes, just one more question, is there anything you would like to say to your father," Lane continued. Drake took a big breath, and then remembering Josh's advice, simply replied, "No."

Overnight, Lane completed the first draft of her story and presented it her editor.

"Pretty good stuff here, rising rock star in homosexual relationship with his manager/stepbrother whose father happens to be a minor local celebrity," the jaded editor crowed.

"And don't forget, Parker apparently also has daddy issues over the father who deserted him and his family when he was just a young boy. I might be able to expand this if I can find the father," Lane chirped.

"Yeah, if he's not had any contact with 'em for so long, there might be an interesting reason why … but don't spend too much time on it … I need this story for this week's issue," the editor advised.

Lane liked to think of herself as an investigative reporter rather than a lightweight entertainment-beat hack and told herself that if Jared Parker was still in the area, she would find him.

Lane lucked out. It's so easy to locate people who are incarcerated. And Jared Parker was in the nearby Orange County Jail awaiting trial on a felony DWI charge. Jared did not know it, but he would actually have a visitor Monday, which was visitor's day in cell block D.

.


	12. Life's Too Short Not to Be Happy

**Chapter 12: Life's Too Short Not to Be Happy**

Jared Parker saw a strange young woman through the scratched plexiglass as he lifted the beat-up telephone receiver out of its cradle. "Who the hell are you," was Jared's gruff greeting.

"I'm Jenny Lane."

"And I'm to supposed to know you," Jared interrupted. "Look, they told me who you are ... I don't really care … I just came down 'cause I got nothing better to do … it's really boring in here, you know," Jared said honestly.

"Well, Mr. Parker, I'm doing a story about your son." Lane explained.

"Huh," Jared grunted.

"Your son, Drake … the musician … he's come out as bisexual." Lane continued.

"He's not my son," Jared insisted.

"Oh ... have you disowned him because of his sexuality or his quasi-incestuous relationship with his stepbrother," Lane inquired.

"Lady, I don't care if he's turned queer or who he's being queer with … it's not that much of a surprise … he was kind of a sissy kid … anyway, what I'm saying is … he's just not my son," Jared explained.

"What," was Lane's brilliant retort.

"My ex-wife was a whore … she cheated on me … she betrayed me when I needed her the most."

"How do you know Drake's not your son," Lane quizzed.

"I always had my suspicions … even before Little Jared was born … that's what he was called once upon a time … another one of Audrey's schemes to make me think the kid was mine … anyway, he never looked anything like me … but then when my daughter was born, she did look like me … made me even more suspicious … so I took Little Jared to the doctor … they didn't have DNA tests then, but they had blood tests … those tests couldn't prove I was his father, but they could prove I _wasn't_ … and that's what happened," Jared said flatly as Lane was nodding her head up and down. "They determined Little Jared's blood type was AB, the same as Audrey's, so I could not be his father … because I have type O blood."

"Does Drake know," Lane asked.

"Only if Audrey has told him … I left shortly after confirming Little Jared wasn't my kid. I felt bad for leaving Megan, but I was actually doing her a favor. You see, I never got those fatherly-type feelings for her, either. With Little Jared, I thought I didn't feel that way because I always knew deep down he was not mine. But despite wanting to … trying to … I just never felt … you know, fatherly with Megan. I guess I'm just not father material. Anyway, I thought Megan was better off with me out of the picture … I had a lot of problems … I didn't love Audrey anymore … I couldn't look at Little Jared without feeling resentment … which wasn't really fair to him because it wasn't his fault his mother was a whore," Jared explained with a little sadness creeping in his voice.

"And by the time I got myself together, Audrey had remarried. I was no longer angry, but I didn't want to cause any problems, so I stayed away. And I had been clean for almost five years when I lost my job … rotten economy… fell off the wagon and got into a car accident where they say I was drunk," Jared said truthfully.

"You have any idea who Drake's father might be," Lane quizzed.

"No, but I suspect it might be someone with money," Jared responded.

"Why is that," Lane asked.

"Because within a year after our split, Audrey was suddenly able to buy a big house and a new car … and she wasn't making that much money then. Maybe she got some child support or something," Jared explained.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to Drake, Megan and Audrey," Lane asked.

"I want Megan to be happy and have a good life … and Li'l, er, Drake, too … hell, go out and be queer with your brother if that's what makes you happy … life's too short _not_ be happy," Jared said sincerely.

"You have any message for Audrey," Lane asked. Jared took a big breath, thought for a moment, and said, "No."


	13. Should I Just Ask Drake?

**Chapter 13: Should I Just Ask Drake?**

It was early afternoon. Lane was heading south on I-5 in her rusty old Corolla, chomping on a greasy burger and yapping on her cell. "That's right … the 'father' says he's not Parker's father at all," Lane told her editor.

"So, the mother screwed around … that's not very shocking … I was hoping for something a little more scandalous … but we got enough here given Parker's pseudo-incest with the weatherman's son. Plus, you know we can't just print as fact what that guy says without verifying it first … he's a con," Lane's editor grumbled. "Just get back here and finish your piece. It's got to run this week 'cause it will be old news next week," the editor directed.

"I'll get it done, but hold it as long as you can in case I can get something good to add," Lane requested.

"Like what," the editor demanded.

"I have a hunch that the mother knows damn well who Parker's father really is, and I think there's a reason why she's been hiding it for so long," Lane explained. "I might be able to get some clues from Parker himself … from what I gather, mother hasn't been very supportive of Parker's relationship with the weatherman's son," Lane continued.

"I think you're wasting your time, but if that's how you want to spend your evening … fine by me … just remember you also owe me a commentary piece this week … so why don't you spend the rest of your drive thinking about what terrible injustice you're going to rail against this week, okay, cupcake," the grizzled editor suggested before half-joking, "Just make sure it has nothing to do with any of our advertisers."

As ordered, Lane quickly banged out a second draft of her story about Drake and emailed it to her editor. Lane also completed her commentary in no time, merely reworking a piece she had done for her last employer.

Soon thereafter, Lane was an uninvited guest at the Parker-Nichols home. "Good evening Mrs. Nichols, I'm Jenny Lane."

"I know who you are," Audrey said matter-of-factly.

"I just have a few follow-up questions for Drake before this week's issue is put to bed," Lane claimed.

"He's not home," Audrey replied.

"Oh … I thought he said he would be here this evening … well, okay … so my trip isn't a waste, would you mind answering a few questions, please," Lane requested.

"Okay," Audrey replied cautiously.

"How long have you and your first husband been divorced," Lane asked.

"Over 10 years … but, uh … I don't see how that's relevant to your story," Audrey said almost defensively.

"Just background … you didn't get married again for about five years, right … that must have been tough … raising two kids … alone … did you get child support from your ex-husband," Lane asked.

"No," was the extent of Audrey's reply.

"You sure have a lovely home, Mrs. Nichols … didn't you buy it less than a year after your divorce," Lane asked pointedly.

"Miss Lane, I don't think I care for your tone or this line of questioning … I thought this was about Drake … his music career," Audrey responded.

"All due respect ma'am, there are hundreds if not thousands of cute boys out there with their little bands … what makes your son interesting is his relationship with your stepson … the weatherman's boy … oh … and the fact Drake doesn't know that Jared Parker's _not_ his father," Lane said accusingly, hoping Audrey's reaction would confirm Jared's claim.

"Ms. Lane, you should know better than place much stock in rumors based on the decade-old ramblings of crazy alcoholic," Audrey spewed.

"That's not exactly the case, Mrs. Nichols … I got it straight from whom I believe is a reliable source," Lane crowed.

"Really," Audrey responded.

"I saw Jared Parker this morning … and he was quite sober and quite sane … didn't appear to have any axe to grind," Lane said with sinister cheer.

"So, what" Audrey said, unsuccessfully trying to appear un-phased before asking sarcastically, "Where did you see him … drug rehab or jail."

"Jail," Lane admitted before adding, "But he had blood tests performed which excluded him as a possible father of your son … so you want to talk about it, or should I just ask Drake," Lane threatened.

"What kind of person are you … is a juicy story in that little rag of yours worth more than people's lives," Audrey said with disgust.

"Oh, don't judge me, Mrs. Nichols … you cheated on your husband … lied to him _and_ your son … and you have continued to let your son believe Jared Parker is his father … for years you have let your son believe his father had deserted him … and who knows what you did to get this house. So, I'd be careful casting stones in it … this house is all glass, lady," Lane said scornfully.

Audrey responded by slapping Lane across her foul mouth.

"You fucking bitch … you whore," Lane swore before calling, "Drake … Drake."

"I already told you … he's not here … we're alone," Audrey grunted. That was only partially true as Megan was upstairs practicing her oboe, so she had not heard what was transpiring downstairs.

"Well, in that case …," Lane responded as she pushed Audrey. Audrey then pushed back, hard, causing Lane to lose her balance before falling and striking the side of her head on the corner of the coffee table. Lane went suddenly silent. There was no blood, but Audrey couldn't tell whether Lane was breathing. However, about two seconds later it became apparent Lane was conscious.

A few seconds later, Lane got up. "You're going to regret that, lady. You've just screwed your son and step-son … my piece was going to be sympathetic, but now … it's going to be as nasty and sensational as possible ... your beloved Drake is going look like the dirty brother fucker he really is," Lane spat.

"Your story was never going to be '_sympathetic_' … you're more transparent than you think," Audrey snarled. "Now, get the hell out of my home … now."

Lane then took a big breath and looked as if she were going to start another tirade. But instead, she collapsed. This time, it was clear that Lane was not breathing. Audrey then let out a blood-curdling scream, alarming Megan.

Megan ran downstairs and saw Audrey acting hysterical and Lane lying lifeless on the floor.

"We got to call 9-1-1," Audrey said in a panic.

"Wait a second," Megan said calmly as she attempted to locate a pulse. "Don't bother, she's dead … must have suffered some kind of brain hemorrhage, massive stroke or something," Megan diagnosed. Audrey found Megan's apparent cool and matter-of-fact demeanor a bit disturbing.

"She just collapsed … I mean she hit her head earlier … but then she was all right. I pushed her … but it was self-defense," Audrey volunteered.

"I believe you Mom, but she doesn't have a weapon and you have no marks on you … and unless you want to find a weapon for her or create some sort of injury to yourself, no one will believe this was self-defense. Was it already dark and raining when she got here," Megan asked.

"Yes," Audrey responded, not knowing why that was important.

"First, put on some gloves, get her car keys out of her purse and move her car into the garage," Megan commended. However, Audrey remained frozen, causing Megan to yell, "JUST DO IT." Audrey did what she was told.

"There's no blood … good, blood would be a big problem with luminol … let's see, she was just in the house a couple of days ago, so that would explain any prints or stray hairs," Megan was saying out loud to herself as Audrey returned to the living room.

"All right, we're going to carry her out to the garage, put her in the trunk of her car. You will then drive her car to Higgins Road near Route CC, you know that wicked curve. I will leave in your car about five minutes after you and meet you there. Then her car will be involved in a one-car accident after which we will move her body to behind the steering wheel of her car. You will then drive us to the Premier, where will be seen together, after having spent all afternoon together, just us, got it," Megan directed.

"Shouldn't we put her in her car before the accident," Audrey asked, ashamed of herself.

"Hell, no … she might suffer further damage, and a good forensics examiner would be able to tell she was already dead at the time," Megan said, not believing how stupid Audrey was.

Audrey was both grateful for and frightened by Megan's cunning as they carried Lane's body out to her car.

Having successfully completed their dirty deed, Audrey and Megan headed to the Premier. "So, you going to tell me what's up," Megan asked.

"Megan, maybe when you're older," Audrey answered.

"What," Megan shrieked. "I'm old enough to help you dispose of a body, but you can't tell me what's going on … that's the most ludicrous thing I have EVER heard."

"You're right," Audrey admitted. "That awful woman saw your father, Jared, this morning, and he claimed that he's not really Drake's father … and she was going to tell Drake, but he wasn't home," Audrey explained.

"It's true, isn't it … explains why we're nothing alike," Megan concluded.

"It's true ... I mean Jared _might_ not be Drake's father ... I don't know for sure," Audrey cried.

"Mom, I don't care that you cheated on Mr. Parker, he was a bastard, but not telling Drake … god, I actually feel sorry for him … you either got to tell Drake tomorrow or hope that story doesn't get printed due to the untimely death of Ms. Lane … because if Drake reads it in paper before he hears it from you, he may never forgive you," Megan sternly advised. "Now, let's go be seen," Megan ordered.


	14. Audrey Makes a Decision

**Chapter 14: Audrey Makes a Decision**

Megan and Audrey casually strolled into the Premier. Josh was working while Drake was just hanging out near the counter, eating a free Megathon Bar.

"Hey, boys," Audrey said, trying to sound relaxed.

"What are you two up to," Drake asked.

"Just a girls night out … we got bored just hanging around the house all day … alone," Megan replied.

"We thought a movie might be fun … what do you suggest," Audrey asked Josh.

"Drake and I enjoyed 'Weekend at Bernice's' on our last 'Bad Movie Tuesday' … it's a remake of 'Weekend at Bernie's,' except the dead person they drag around is a _lady_." Josh replied.

"Yeah … and they enter her in a beauty contest and …," Drake added.

Trying to hide their surprise, Audrey and Megan interrupted Drake and together said, "Uh … no."

"I think we'll just do a little shopping instead," Audrey continued. "Josh, you get off at eleven tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why," Josh responded.

"Well, isn't that article about Drake … you and Drake … due to come out tomorrow," Audrey asked.

"I believe it is," Josh answered.

"Well, as you know, stories don't always turn out as you thought they would … and … uh … I want to talk to you boys about it tonight when you get home," Audrey explained.

"What's up, Mom … you think that reporter going to make a big deal about Walter - the TV weatherman - being our Dad," Drake asked.

"The Premiere is not the place to discuss this … but I do want to talk to you tonight … so you two come home as soon as Josh gets off work, okay," Audrey requested, sounding too serious for the boys' comfort.

"Okay," the boys replied in unison.

"Bye boys, I love you both," Audrey said as she and Megan left the theater.

"Shit … she's probably wants to yell at us for things we told that reporter," Drake complained. "She needs to get over what people think about us, you know … if we don't care, why should she," Drake asked Josh.

"I don't think that's it, Drake … she didn't sound at all mad or annoyed with us … if anything, she just sounded worried," Josh explained. Josh was kind of right.

Audrey knew Megan was completely right: Drake could not learn in the newspaper that Jared may not be his father. Audrey decided she would tell Drake. But would she … could she … tell Drake everything.

After little browsing, Megan and Audrey headed home. Once in the car, Audrey was very quiet, prompting Megan to comfort her mother, "It will be okay, Mom, just tell Drake that Mr. Parker may not be his father … it will be a shock … but in a way, Drake may become relieved … at least eventually."

"It's not just that … he'll want to know who his real father might be," Audrey responded.

"I suppose that would be a natural reaction. So, tell him … you know who it is, don't you," Megan asked.

"Megan, I don't want to have to tell this story more than once … and Drake should hear it first, anyway … so, for now … let's drop it," Audrey pleaded.

"Okay," Megan said in exasperation. "About _tonight_ then … it will never be discussed again … with anyone … _right_," Megan said sternly.

"Huh," Audrey responded.

"Uh … 'Bernice'," Megan said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Audrey said flatly.

"Yeah, me either," Megan said with a smirk.

Once they arrived home, Megan went upstairs to her bedroom and resumed her oboe practice. The boys would be home by 11:30 and Walter would arrive shortly thereafter, upon conclusion of his eleven o'clock weather report.

This gave Audrey time to think, perhaps too much time. What she was hiding … had been hiding for so long, if revealed, would directly effect Drake, Josh and even Walter. And it could possibly destroy not just her marriage, but Drake and Josh's relationship.

Now that she and Megan had a new, terrible secret to hide, these _old_ secrets were now just too much to bear. Further, Audrey was being forced to reveal at least part of it anyway. Audrey then prayed for the strength to come clean and resolved to tell everything to the family together before she lost the courage to do so.


	15. Audrey Comes Clean

**Chapter 15: Audrey Comes Clean**

Josh was tidying up before concluding his shift when Helen approached.

"Josh, your stacks are askew," she said before noticing Drake. "Oh, Drake … looking as cute as ever," Helen said smiling, but not as widely as Drake was in response to Helen's compliment. "You know, I love the homosexuals … worked with a lot of them on 'Happy Times' and now that you're part of the club, I can tell you … my TV dad on 'Happy Times' wasn't very _happy_ until he left his wife and shacked up with a hairdresser from the show … ," Helen continued.

"Helen, Drake is bisexual," Josh interrupted, hoping to extinguish Helen's droning.

"I don't buy 'bisexual,' that's just the layover on a flight to gay town," Helen answered.

Drake didn't want to argue with Helen over that, so he just smiled as Josh complained, "I really don't want to discuss my boyfriend's sexual preferences with my boss … it's eleven, and my stacks are no longer _askew_ … can I go now?"

"I thought gay was synonymous with cheerful, but obviously not in your case, grumpy," Helen joked, causing Drake to chuckle at Josh's expense. Then turning back to Drake, Helen said, "Go … shoo … you two get out of here … oh, by the way … I'm glad that you two finally got together."

"_Finally_," Drake said quizzically.

"Hun, I thought there was something … special … between you two since the time you took the blame for Josh's dreadful golden ball popcorn promotion," Helen responded, causing a "what the hell" expression on Drake's face. "Yeah, I eventually figured out that was Josh's idea … it had 'Josh' written all over it, didn't it," Helen chuckled. "Taking the blame … that was so sweet of you, Drake. I've been fond of you ever since. Being in show business gave me great gaydar. I …," Helen explained.

"Goodnight, Helen," Josh blurted, dragging a blushing Drake out by his arm.

"Damn, Josh … what's your hurry … you really that eager for a big talk with Mom," Drake asked once they were outside the theater. Josh thought for a second, and responded warily, "No … no, I'm not."

"Hello boys," Audrey said nervously as Drake and Josh came through the front door. "Your father should be here any minute."

"So, what's so important that we have to have a light-night family meeting," Drake asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Drake, I would like to wait until your, uh … Walter gets home," Audrey responded as she looked toward the front door. Before either boy could respond, Walter was at the door.

"Hello," Walter said, sounding more like it was a question that a greeting because he immediately sensed the tension in the room.

"Walter … dear … I'm so glad you're home. We need to talk … the whole family," Audrey explained.

"What's wrong," Walter asked.

"I have a feeling some … some unpleasant things might appear in that article about Drake that's supposed to come out tomorrow, so we need to talk about it," Audrey said sadly.

"Mom, Walter has already said he doesn't care if his name gets dragged into this … _he's_ not ashamed of us … just you are," Drake complained.

"I am _not_ ashamed of you. And this isn't really about Walter. Look, Megan needs to be here, too. Boys, please tell Megan to come down," Audrey directed.

"Megan … Megan," Drake yelled, followed by Josh. Although legally adults, in some ways both boys were still just big kids. Megan came downstairs and surprised everyone but Audrey by not complaining or making a sarcastic remark.

Audrey immediately started talking for fear of losing her courage. "Drake … honey … my firstborn …," Audrey began, really confusing Drake.

"Mom, are you all right … are you sick," Drake asked with genuine concern.

"No, honey," Audrey responded. "I wish it was that simple. You know that reporter … well she asked Walter a lot of questions about your … uh, Jared. I guess she thought Jared might create another sensational angle for her story. Well, I don't know how much she's found out … but I have to tell you that … Jared claims … and has claimed for years that he's not your biological father."

"What an asshole," Drake responded while Josh's stomach was turning as he knew … or thought he knew where this was all headed.

"That's not everything Drake … although I never saw any documentation, he said that … after Megan was born … he took you in for a blood test, which according to Jared showed that he, uh … could _not_ be your father," Audrey said, fearing Drake's reaction.

"WHAT … is it true," Drake demanded to know.

"I don't know for sure," Audrey said honestly.

"What … what do you mean … you don't know for sure," Drake yelled.

"Jared would never show me the papers, saying he didn't need to … that I already knew the truth," Audrey said wincing.

"Just what _is_ the truth, Mom," Drake asked sternly. Audrey did not answer soon enough for Drake. "You really don't know … damn it … how many guys were you banging, Mom," Drake said in disgust.

Audrey then told the entire family about her indiscretion following the wedding she attended without Jared.

Drake was hurt, upset and confused. "Goddamn it … I don't care if that fucking paper prints that Jared is not my father … but how … how could you have not told me this years ago … you let me think my father hated me … deserted me … when he might not be my father at all … what is the matter with you," Drake said, barely managing to hold back his tears.

Josh, Walter and Megan sat silently while Audrey and Drake spoke. Josh then took Drake's hand, trying to comfort Drake. Even Megan felt sympathy for Drake.

"So, if Jared isn't really my dad … I guess the question is … who is my father … who are the other candidates, Mom," Drake barked.

Audrey then turned away from Drake and looked toward her husband. "Walter, I think we could use a drink. Please pour us a shot of scotch or something … make one for the boys if they want it."

Drake and Josh then looked at each other in shock and fear. What the hell was coming if their own mother wanted them to have a drink? Somehow, Walter instinctively did what he was told and poured four shots of scotch even though it seemed bizarre. Drake took one from Walter's hand, but Josh waved him off. Walter and Audrey quickly downed shots of scotch, followed by Drake.

"Walter, please sit down … this kind of effects you, too," Audrey warned. "Remember a couple of years ago when you boys discovered you had not really met for the first time in the seventh grade, but you had met at the ball park when you were eight … the time you fought over that foam finger," Audrey asked.

The boys nodded slowly, not seeing what that had to do with anything.

"Well, it turns out that I met Josh's family before I started dating Walter, but I did not know it at the time," Audrey explained.

"Oh, my god, don't us tell Dad is actually Drake's dad, too," Josh said, practically getting sick.

"No, of course not, honey …. the man I met at the wedding was ... was James Nichols, whom I did not know until many years later was …." Audrey explained.

"Uncle Jimmy … you had sex with Uncle Jimmy," Josh responded excitingly.

"You're saying that Josh's uncle may be my father … making us …uh …," Drake said.

"COUSINS… that would mean we're COUSINS," Josh shrieked as Megan buried her face into her hands. "I got … I got to get some air," Josh said as he quickly began to leave the room.

"Josh, wait," Drake begged, prompting Walter, who was suppressing his own anger and confusion, to advise, "Give him a few minutes, Drake."

Drake then turned to his mother and exploded, "If Josh dumps me over this, I will _never_ forgive you … EVER." Drake then began to go after Josh.

"Drake, stay," Walter said forcefully.

"NO … I gotta to talk to Josh and tell him I don't care … I don't care who my father is … I don't care if it's possibly incest … all I care about is Josh," Drake yelled, with a tear streaming down his cheek.

Drake immediately run upstairs to their bedroom, but Josh wasn't there. Through his bedroom window, Drake then sadly saw Walter's car pulling out of the driveway. So, Drake ran downstairs as fast as he could, past Walter and Audrey and through the front door. But by the time Drake was outside, all he could see were the taillights of Walter's car in the distance.

Drake went back inside. "Fuck," Drake yelled upon seeing Josh's cell phone on the living room table. Drake then turned to Audrey, "You bitch … you ever wonder why I'm such a fuck-up … well let's see … the only father I ever knew abandoned me because of you … and now because of you, Josh - who is my whole fucking world - is going to abandon me, too … I HATE you," Drake spewed.

"Drake," Walter called.

"Oh, and you, should I now call you 'Uncle Daddy,'" Drake snapped.

"Drake, I know you're terribly upset … and you have the right to be … but _this_ is not helping," Megan responded.

"Well, thanks for your permission … and I guess we'll soon have the pleasure of being able to watch this little scene on the internet," Drake huffed.

"Drake, don't … you may not believe it, but I have been in your corner ever since I figured out that you were in love with Josh … I even told Josh that if there was any chance he felt the same way about you that he _had_ to go for it," Megan stated truthfully.

"You encouraged this," Audrey asked.

"Mom …you didn't see it … and I guess you still don't. But I did … I do. These boys live for each other. It's like they've become this thing, 'Drake & Josh' ... it sounds like two people, but 'Drake & Josh' is a single entity. Without one, the other can't exist. You know why Josh lets Drake talk him into crazy stuff? It's not because Josh is an idiot. He does it because it makes Drake happy. Making Drake happy makes Josh happy. But you know when Drake's really the happiest? It's when he makes Josh proud of him. They almost make be believe in fate. And despite being a little jealous, I am personally thankful that Josh came into Drake's life because he's the only person who has ever able to break down Drake's walls. So, yes, I encouraged it … and despite recent developments, I am not sorry that I did," Megan lectured.

"And now I'm going to help Drake find Josh. Walter has a GPS in his car, so I think I can find out where Josh is. Come on Drake," Megan demanded. Drake was stunned, but grateful, feeling closer to his sister (or maybe half-sister) than he had in years.

Drake and Megan then went to Megan's room to try to locate Josh, leaving Walter and Audrey alone to discuss the possibility that Drake was Walter's nephew.


	16. The Fallout Part 1

**Chapter 16: The Fallout Part 1**

Megan led Drake into her bedroom.

"Megan, did you really mean all the stuff you said downstairs?"

"Drake, unless it's part of some prank, have you even known me to say things I don't mean?"

"No," Drake admitted.

"Well, there's you answer."

"Thanks, I …," Drake stated sincerely before being interrupted by Megan.

"But let's not get all gooey over it," Megan requested while beginning to hurriedly enter what looked like a bunch of gibberish into her computer.

After about five minutes, which seemed like forever to Drake, Megan announced, "I think I've found him … it looks like he's at the Inside Out Burger on Watson Street."

"Thanks, Megan … you're awesome … I'm going to go there right now … you want to come with?"

"No, you two need to be alone," Megan answered.

"Okay, you're probably right … you usually are," Drake said, bringing a slight smile to Megan's face before giving Drake a hug.

"I thought you didn't want to get 'all gooey,'" Drake teased.

"Just go," Megan commanded. "But don't forget your cell in case Josh tries to call you."

"Right."

Drake then quickly bounded down the stairs and took off in his mother's car. A light rain had begun to fall since Josh had taken off in Walter's car. So, Drake didn't turn on the radio to make it easier to concentrate on his driving and for fear of not hearing his cell ring in case Josh called. The burger joint was only about three miles away, but it seemed like three hundred miles away to Drake, despite the light traffic due to the late hour.

When Drake finally arrived, he immediately saw Walter's car parked in the lot, but it looked like no one was inside. Drake got out of his mother's car and went inside the burger joint. Drake looked around the entire place, but he did not see Josh. Drake even went into the men's room, but it was empty.

Upon exiting the men's room, Drake started frantically calling, "Josh … Josh," when he attracted the attention of the late-shift manager.

"Can I help you," the manager asked sarcastically.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend," Drake answered unashamed.

"Oh, no," the manager thought to himself, why did there always have to be so much drama during the late shift: drunks, weirdoes, and so on.

"His car is here … _see_," Drake said, pointing at Walter's car.

"Tall, dark-haired guy with a big head," the manager asked.

"YES," Drake practically screamed. "Where is he?"

"He said there was something wrong with his car and asked to use our phone to get a ride because he had lost his cell. I told him he had until tomorrow morning to get his car out of the lot before I had it towed," the manager explained.

"Did you see who picked him up?"

"No … I have a restaurant to run," the manager replied as if he were getting really annoyed by the whole thing. "He went outside right after making the call." Seeing Drake's obvious pain, the manager then softened a little and added, "He went back to his car, and it looked like he was writing something … then next thing I saw, he was gone."

"Thanks," Drake replied as he ran out the door to Walter's car, seeing a piece of paper under the windshield. The note was soggy and the writing was a bit smeared due to the light rain, but Drake could make out most of it:

_Dear Drake,_

_I knew Megan would find Dad's car, so I got someone to pick me up. Please don't worry, I'm not going to do anything crazy._

_I'm so sorry for running out. I know you must think you need me right now, but __please__ don't hate me. I already hate myself for not being there for you. _

_I know you won't believe this, but I am really doing this for you. I don't want to drag you down, Drake. You must realize that this thing could be a career ender for you. And what about Dad and his career?_

_At the very least, you need some time away from me to decide what you want to do. I'm sure right now you think you don't care about all the "complications." I know you don't like to over-think things, but you need to really think about this thing and not just let your emotions decide for you._

_I'll be home on [smeared]. Please don't try to find me before then._

_I love you. I really do._

_Josh_

Drake was crushed. It looked like his worst fear might be coming true. Did Josh want to break up, but let Drake think it was his decision? Maybe Josh was already having second thoughts and Audrey's revelation just provided a convenient excuse for Josh to end it.

Drake was numb, too numb to even cry. Drake drove very slowly on his way back home, knowing he wasn't really paying much attention to the road.

When Drake got home, he saw light under Megan's door. Was she still up? Drake lightly knocked. Megan opened the door and immediately asked Drake if he wanted to sleep in her room tonight. Then Megan volunteered, "I saw only one car pull in the driveway … put a note on your door in case Josh comes home."

Drake did as Megan suggested.

_Josh,_

_I am in Megan's room. You know how I hate to be alone during the middle of the night when I'm worried about something. _

_If you see this, please come wake me up. I need to see you SO bad._

_Your boyfriend?_

_Drake_

Before returning to Megan's room to try to get some sleep, Drake went downstairs and helped himself to another shot of scotch. And then another.

Drake then went to his bathroom so he could use some mouthwash to cover up the smell of the scotch he just downed. That's when an old prescription bottle caught his eye. Drake stared at the bottle for a few seconds and then, suddenly scared by his thoughts, he emptied the bottle's contents into the toilet and flushed.

Drake then crept into a sleeping bag alongside Megan's bed and finally drifted off to sleep after staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. Sadly, Drake's sleep was not interrupted by Josh.

When Megan awoke, she checked to see if Josh was around. Not finding him, she decided to let Drake continue sleeping. Whatever Drake might be dreaming was likely better than waking up to find Josh was still not home.


	17. We Can Only Love 'em

**Chapter 17: We Can Only Love 'em**

"When did you realize that you knew my brother Jimmy," Walter asked.

"It was after our wedding … I mean you had talked about him several times … and about how he died a hero in the Gulf War in 1990 … but then you showed me picture of him when we were putting our wedding photos in the album," Audrey explained. "He looked familiar, but I took me a while to figure it out … he looked kind of different with that military buzz cut … but then … while you were gone, I found older photos of him … how he looked when I met him."

"Why didn't you tell me," Walter asked. "I wouldn't have gotten mad … we didn't even know each other then."

"What was I going to say, 'Hey Walter, you want to hear a funny story … I cheated on my first husband with your brother and there's a chance Drake might be your nephew,'" Audrey responded. "Look, Jared had been out of our lives for years and Jimmy was gone … plus, I didn't know for certain … I still don't … that Jimmy is even Drake's father. So, I just felt that no good would come from dredging up the past."

Walter just gently nodded his head while listening to Audrey.

"You can me mad … you can be upset … just know one thing … I did not keep this a secret out of selfishness … I really did what I thought was best for all concerned," Audrey continued.

"I believe you," Walter responded sincerely. "But it still may take me a while to get over this."

"That's okay … that's more than okay," Audrey answered, kissing Walter gently and hugging him.

"Right now, I'm much more worried about the boys," Walter stated.

"So am I," Audrey responded. "This … this thing of theirs has gotten out of control."

"What do you mean, 'thing,'" Walter asked. "Don't you think Megan's right about them?"

"Yes, I do … that's what's got me worried …we failed them … we should have split them up after that helicopter incident … my god, they almost died, and we did practically nothing … I'm so afraid their relationship is destructive and will end up harming them both … that they have confused codependency with love."

"What … that's just psycho babble," Walter responded. "You could say that about any couple truly devoted to each other … Drake and Josh are young, they're each other's first true love … it's going to be passionate, dramatic and maybe even a little volatile sometimes … goes with the territory … and even if they are a little too caught up in it, we can't do anything about it now without possibly driving them away from us. We can only love'em and support'em," Walter lectured.

"I guess you're right," was Audrey's only reply.

"And don't feel guilty over the helicopter thing. The wheels were in motion long before that. I don't know how many times I found the boys on their couch with Drake asleep snuggled up against Josh. I guess I was naive, but I thought it was innocent. Even though Drake is actually older than Josh, I thought Drake felt Josh was kind of like the big brother he never had. I'm sorry I didn't tell you … but I'm not sorry for failing to interfere," Walter added.

"I understand," Audrey responded.

"You know, I guess it's going to come out that Jared may not be Drake's father, but it doesn't appear anyone outside our immediate family knows that Jimmy _might be_ Drake's father … so, we should be able to get through this thing without getting banged up too badly," Walter said encouragingly.

"I suppose we'll find out when that paper comes out this afternoon," Audrey said warily.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get hold of that paper and call me as soon as you see or hear from Josh," Walter requested.

"I certainly will," Audrey answered.

"Unless you need me to call in sick," Walter asked.

"No … let's try to be as normal as possible," Audrey suggested.

"Okay." Walter replied.

* * *

Drake finally awoke at about noon, slightly hung over. Drake immediately went to his bedroom and saw that the note he had left for Josh was gone. Thinking Josh was home sent Drake running around looking for him. "Josh … Josh," Drake called.

"He's not here," Megan said sadly. "I took down your note because I didn't think you'd want Mom and Walter to read it."

"Oh," Drake said, very deflated.

"I've called Craig and Eric and even Mindy, but they all say there haven't seen or heard from Josh in a couple of days," Megan volunteered. "He'll come home soon … maybe he just wants to see that story first."

"Shit … that fucking story … why did I have to tell everybody about me and Josh … I've fucked up everything as usual … I'm such a fucking loser," Drake said, sounding utterly disgusted with himself.

Egotistical Drake was bad enough, but Megan could not bear a self-hating Drake. "Drake, this is _not_ your fault. You told everybody because you're proud of Josh - as you should be. Mom should have told you long ago, but the blame rests most with that nasty reporter. She didn't, I mean doesn't give a shit about what trouble she causes people … all she cares about is a juicy story. And Josh … Josh just needs a little time … this has all happened so fast … you know how he likes everything to be all planned and thought out. He's endured a lot of changes all of the sudden. And he just kept rolling with the punches, but this one knocked him down. But he'll get back up, I'm sure of it," Megan asserted, trying to convince herself as well as Drake.

Trying to lighten the mood, Megan then added, "Now eat something … you look like hell." However, on the inside, Megan was mad at Josh for still being gone. So, she decided to send Josh an email in case he went online.

_Dear Boob,_

_I can't pretend to know what you're going through. But I can see what Drake - the boy you supposedly love - is going through. _

_Last night, I heard Drake crying in his sleep. Even in his sleep, you know it takes a lot to make Drake Parker cry. _

_Drake's now trying to act strong, but I can tell he's starting to lose it. You better get here before Drake completely flips out, or you will have to deal with me. You know that wouldn't be pretty._

Megan then thought to herself whether she should hit the send button. Would it really help Drake if Josh only came back home out of guilt or fear? Megan decided to give Josh more time … a little more time.


	18. Josh Comes Home

**Chapter 18: Josh Comes Home**

"Now, Josh … you want to tell me why you had me pick you up at that burger joint last night," Grammy asked.

"I needed some time away from home to think … and I wanted to tell you something before you heard it from anybody else," Josh answered.

"What's the matter, baby," Grammy asked.

"I guess … I guess I'm … gay … or at least bisexual because … because I'm in a relationship with another boy," Josh said, hoping not to disappoint his Grammy.

"Aw, honey … that's all right … I've considered that possibility since you were 12 years old," Grammy said while putting her arm around Josh's shoulders. "But I'm glad you told me … have you told your parents … is that why you felt you had to get away last night," Grammy asked.

"No … they're okay with it, I guess… it's just going to be all public today," Josh tried to explain.

"What do you mean," Grammy asked, puzzled.

"This newspaper article about Drake is coming out this afternoon …," Josh explained.

"What's Drake got to do with this," Grammy asked before suddenly figuring it out for herself. "Ohhhh, he's the other boy … guess he has better taste than I ever gave him credit for," Grammy chuckled, trying to ease the tension. "So, you wanted to keep it a secret and he didn't," Grammy asked.

"No … I was the one who didn't want to hide," Josh responded.

"Then, I don't understand," Grammy replied.

"The whole thing has caused me to discover something about Drake," Josh said sadly.

"Did he do something bad," Grammy asked.

"NO … Drake didn't do anything … it's so totally not his fault," Josh explained.

"Josh, baby, you want to make this easier and just tell me what you found out," Grammy asked.

"No … I can't do that without discussing it with Drake," Josh responded.

"Okay … well, do you believe Drake really loves you," Grammy asked.

"Yeah …that's the one thing I am sure about," Josh said, smiling for the first time in many hours.

"Okay, then … does this thing you found out change your feelings for Drake," Grammy asked.

"No," Josh said, almost sadly.

"Sounds like you just care about what other people might think. I'm a little disappointed Josh, you've always been proud of who you are, whether it made you popular or not. And being half Jewish, you've dealt with stupid prejudice before - you can do it again," Grammy said encouragingly.

Josh felt good, being so accepted by his Grammy. But Josh had to wonder if she'd being saying the same things if she knew that he and Drake might be cousins. However, there was no way he would share that knowledge with Grammy without Drake's approval.

"Now, I'm taking you home. You need to talk to Drake, not me," Grammy commanded.

During their drive, Grammy discovered the depth of Josh's feelings for Drake because Drake was all Josh wanted to talk about: Drake's shows, Drake's song for Josh, Drake's secret love for Josh for a whole year, and on and on. Josh never carried on like that about Mindy.

When they arrived at the Parker-Nichols home, Grammy declined Josh's invitation to come inside. Instead she suggested, "Kid, when this blows over, you boys come and see me. A nice surprise might be waiting for you." Grammy then winked as she backed out of the driveway.

Josh waited until Grammy's car was out of sight before going inside.

Josh suddenly felt very nervous. Despite what he said in his letter, Josh now felt he was wrong for bolting on Drake. Josh then decided it might be easiest not to discuss it all - just go on like it never happened. That worked pretty well when Josh finally forgave Drake after being "done" with him.

Josh then walked in like he had just gotten back from playing racquetball with Helen or something. Josh saw Drake on the living room couch, eating cheese curls. Josh then forced a smile and said cheerily, "You're going to ruin your lunch with that junk."

"No, I'm not … it _is_ my lunch," Drake said with a nasty edge to his voice.

Josh decided to try again, "Well, it does have your four essential food groups: sugar, salt, fat and preservatives."

"Just stop," Drake replied. "This isn't about what I'm eating … like you give a shit."

"Okay, Drake, I was wrong," Josh admitted.

"Yeah, you were … but you know what … it's okay … I obviously needed to learn that you won't always be there for me, which is a good thing since you'll be going away to school soon … I know you didn't intend it … but having you around has made me weak, Josh … 'cause I never needed anyone before you came along," Drake said.

Hearing Drake's words made Josh feel like someone was sitting on his chest, his heart literally ached.

"What does that mean," Josh asked. "You're not breaking up with me are you," Josh asked with the hurt in his eyes plainly visible.

"No … if you're cool with it, I'm cool with it … I've just learned I can survive without you … and that's a good thing," Drake said nonchalantly.

"Drake, how can you be so _casual_ about this," Josh whined.

Drake then cracked. "Damn it, Josh, what do you want from me … you want me to tell you that I was so pathetic, so messed up over the thought that you were deserting me that it crossed my mind to take all that left over vicodin from my dune buggy accident. You really want to know what a needy, fucked up person I really am - is that what you find appealing about me … because if it is, then you're more fucked up than me," Drake spewed.

Josh just stood there and took Drake's abuse. Josh felt he deserved it. "Drake you're not fucked up. After more than a year, you finally told me that you love me, then we told Mom and Dad, then you outed yourself publically, then this stuff about your father … all within two months time … that would be a lot for _anyone_ to handle," Josh responded. "Anyone would have expected his boyfriend to help him get through it … and I'm sorry … I'm so sorry that I broke my promise."

"What promise," Drake wondered.

"I promised myself that I would never hurt you again … after that time I told you that I was 'done' with you," Josh said as he lowered his head in shame.

Part of Drake wanted to hurt Josh because Josh had hurt him. But now Drake felt terrible, seeing Josh's utter anguish. So, Drake immediately caved. "It's okay Joshy … I was being a little selfish … after all, if we're really cousins, that effects you, too … and I was only thinking about myself," Drake said, trying to make up.

"I don't care about that … if you don't," Josh responded.

"I don't care, Josh … and I don't care about finding out which one is actually my father," Drake said.

"How come," Josh asked.

"Well, first, me and Jared want nothing to do with each other, and finding out he's my dad wouldn't change that, and, second, Jimmy's gone … finding out he's my dad can't change that … so, there's no good reason to pursue it … anyway, don't they let cousins get married in some states," Drake asked.

"Yeah, like Tennessee," Josh responded.

"Well, then let's find Ma and Pa and tell 'em da minister's a-comin' 'cause there's goin' to be a shotgun weddin'," Drake kidded, doing his best hillbilly imitation.

"You don't need no shotgun to make me wanna get hitched up with you'ins," Josh said playfully.


	19. The Fallout Part 2

**Chapter 19: The Fallout Part 2**

Audrey came downstairs, very happy to discover Josh was home. "Josh … I'm so glad you're home, but don't you ever disappear on us like that again, hear me," Audrey warned.

"I won't, Mom," Josh promised.

"You mind telling us where you were," Audrey asked.

"I was at Grammy's," Josh answered.

"Good … are you okay, honey," Audrey asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I am … and we're okay, too," Josh answered while putting his arm around a smiling Drake.

"Good … and I really mean that," Audrey said as she pulled both boys close to her. "You two should be very thankful for your Dad and Megan because they really stuck by you … even when I didn't … I'm …," Audrey said, holding back her tears.

"It's all right, Mom," Drake interrupted. "All that matters is that you're okay with us now … you are, right," Drake asked.

"Yes, honey, I am," Audrey replied. "Oh, I got to call your Dad and tell him that Josh is home and that everything's okay. While I'm doing that, you boys find Megan, and we can go to B.F. Wang's for lunch and then get a copy of that that damn paper as soon as it comes out. I think they distribute that rag."

"Drake may not be too hungry, he ate like a whole bag of cheese curls," Josh complained.

"I'm sure I can find room for a few wontons," Drake said cheerfully. Drake then lifted his shirt, "See my tummy, it's not too full … you want to _feel_ my tummy," Drake teased.

"Not in front of Mom, I don't," Josh said in a mock-disgusted tone.

B.F. Wang's was busy for a Wednesday afternoon. So, they had to sit near the waiting area. Lunch was amazingly light and pleasant given the very recent drama. They were reading their fortune cookies when Josh read: "Confucius say man who fart in church, sit in own pew." Everyone laughed even though they had heard Josh do the same joke almost every time they ate there.

Drake then pretended to read his fortune: "Confucius say man who goes through airport turnstile sideways, is going to Bangkok," leading Josh to playfully complain, "You always have to top me, don't you."

Drake snickered, "Top you."

Josh couldn't help but chuckle, but still told Drake to "Grow up."

"They're just sickening, aren't they," Megan said in mock disgust.

Wow, the boys thought, Megan is treating us like normal, so maybe everything can be okay again.

Then Audrey saw a man dump two huge stacks of newspapers in the restaurant's waiting area. Audrey excused herself and went to the waiting area as soon as the man cut the twine around the bundles and leave.

Megan then saw Audrey thumbing through the pages of the paper she was holding. "Looks like the paper's out."

"Oh, boy … let's hope it's not too bad," Josh said.

"I think it will be okay," Megan said encouragingly.

Audrey then came back to the table with four copies of the paper, giving each his or her own and announced, "I've skimmed the whole thing … and unless I've missed something … there's nothing about Jared at all. It's not even _too_ sensational. I don't understand," Audrey commented.

"I guess since it was just an entertainment puff piece, Lane didn't want to spend too much time digging around … it's not like Drake is running for governor or anything," Josh replied.

"Look here, under the story," Megan said pointing at her copy. "It says that Lane died Monday from an epidural hematoma due to a blunt impact to her head apparently sustained in an automobile collision.'"

"That's what killed that actress … uh, Natasha Richardson … she hit her head skiing and appeared fine for several hours and then died," Josh responded.

"I guess Lane didn't get around to sleazing up the story," Drake concluded.

"Looks that way," Audrey replied, looking at Megan.

"Hey, Mom, since the story turned out okay, me and Josh want to go down the Premier for a little while before we go home, okay," Drake asked.

"Sure, honey … you two run along … Megan and I will do a little shopping and meet you in about a half hour."

"Bye, Mom ... bye, Megan," the boys said as they bounded out of the booth.

"Okay, Megan … how did you do it," Audrey asked.

"Whatever do you mean," Megan replied innocently.

"I would bet the house that the article we read wasn't the one Lane wrote," Audrey continued.

"Maybe her editor changed it … no one wants to get sued," Megan said unconvincingly.

"That paper is a rag …and that article read like something out of Persons Magazine … and I think you had something to do with it." Audrey insisted.

"Oh, Mom," Megan said smiling widely, "You give me too much credit … I'm just a little girl."

"Okay …if that's how you want to play it … but thanks … your brothers are lucky to have you for a sister."

* * *

"Mr. Nichols, Mr. Carter wants to see you," Julie the intern said.

"Huh," Walter grunted.

"You know, Mason Carter, the station manager … he wants to see you a.s.a.p.," Julie stated.

Walter then took the elevator to the top floor of his building; that's where all the head honchos have their offices. Walter then entered the reception area. "Hi, Carole, Julie, my summer intern, said that Mr. Carter wanted to see me a.s.a.p."

"Please have a seat, and I will let Mr. Carter know you're here as soon as he gets off the phone." Carole directed.

Walter wondered what was up until he saw a copy of "StreetBeat" on the corner of Carole's desk.

"Mr. Carter, Mr. Nichols is here to see you." Carole said into the intercom.

"Send him in, please," Carter barked.

Carter wasted no time on pleasantries or a handshake. "Walter, how many years have you worked here," Carter asked.

"About seven years, sir," Walter answered.

"And in that seven years, you've become part of our K-SUN family, right," Carter asked.

"Yes, sir," Walter answered.

"Family doesn't let family read about them in the newspaper without first warning the family, do they, Walter," Carter admonished.

"No, sir," Walter answered.

"Look, if your stepson needed a little publicity, why didn't you come to me, we could have done some puff piece filler about his band and run it on Saturday or something. You've been here seven years, I would have done that for you. But this … your son and your stepson … you're going to be the butt of jokes for a long time … and that reflects on the station," Carter continued.

"It's not really incest, Mr. Carter," Walter attempted to explain. "I know that … I got a law degree, remember. Look, if you were a real reporter or news anchor, I would fire you, but since you're just the silly weather guy, I'm not."

"Thank you, Mr. Carter," Walter gasped.

"Don't thank me … I also have a gay child … and I don't want to send her the wrong message. So thank her," Carter said testily. "Now go back to work … oh, and one more thing … I wouldn't suggest asking for a raise anytime soon."

"Yes, sir … I mean no, sir," Walter said as we walked out of Carter's office.

Once safely in the elevator, Walter then checked his cell phone and discovered that Audrey had called. As soon as Walter got off the elevator, he called her. "Hey honey … I got your message … yeah, I know the article is out … no, I haven't read it yet … no fooling … that's great … she died … wow, life is precious, isn't it … no everything is fine here … I'm sure I'll suffer some teasing … but I'm not worried about my reputation ... it's not like I'm a real reporter … I'm just the silly weather guy … like I said, it looks like we're all going to come out of this thing fine … I can't wait to see you and the kids. I love you, too, bye."


	20. Grammy's Surprise

**Chapter 20: Grammy's Surprise**

As Drake snuggled up against him on their couch, Josh ran his hands through Drake's soft, silky hair. Josh knew how much Drake loved it; it seemed to really soothe Drake.

"I missed this last night," Drake said, not meaning to make Josh feel bad again.

"I am so sorry about last night. I can't believe I did anything to jeopardize this," Josh said as he continued running his hands through Drake's hair. "There's no one else with whom I could just lie on the couch and feel so … content," Josh said reassuringly.

"Josh, you don't have to keep apologizing," Drake replied. "But since you brought it up, I was wondering why did you go to Inside Out Burger … you couldn't have been hungry."

"No, I wasn't really hungry … I'll tell you, but I don't want you to tell anyone, okay," Josh answered.

"Okay," Drake said, not understanding what the big deal was.

"You see, when I was feeling all stressed out, my first thought after bolting was to stuff my body full of food," Josh began, causing Drake to be confused. "It started when my mom died. I was able to get by and not be all depressed and stuff because I medicated myself with food. I was never a skinny kid, but remember when we fought over that foam finger? I wasn't very fat then," Josh explained.

"Uh, huh," Drake responded.

"But then, over the years, I got huge," Josh continued.

"You weren't that big," Drake interjected.

"Yeah, I was … but that compulsion to eat all the time dissipated within a year of moving in with you … and I have you to thank," Josh asserted.

"Me, why me … I didn't help you lose weight," Drake responded.

"Yeah, you did … once I knew you really liked me … cared about me … that you weren't just tolerating me because you had to … I didn't need all that food anymore. And I hardly ever get that urge to abuse food anymore … and that's because you love me … and yes, I know that sounds like something from a romance novel for the Jenny Craig crowd, but it's the truth," Josh explained.

"That's okay … I get it … it's just like me and how my nightmares went way when…," Drake started to say.

"Yeah, like that," Josh interrupted before kissing his red-haired boy.

After a few kisses, Drake reminded Josh, "You know I got a gig Friday night … you going to come … or are you working?"

"Helen wanted me to work, but I told her I couldn't," Josh answered

"Was she cool with that," Drake asked.

"She was once I told her that I needed off because of you," Josh replied. "Plus, what's she going to do … fire me … I'm leaving in a few weeks anyway."

"Cool … I'm going to be rehearsing with the band most of tomorrow and Friday … we need it," Drake admitted.

"Darn, I was hoping we could see Grammy tomorrow or Friday … she said she wanted to see us both … she said she might have a 'nice surprise' for us," Josh said, disappointed.

"Surprise, huh … she knitting us matching sweaters or something," Drake kidded.

"Drake, you know I love that sweater she gave me for Christmas …. it's just not cold enough very often to wear it," Josh claimed.

"Sure, Josh … so, Grammy is cool with us," Drake asked.

"Yes, she is," Josh said happily.

"She's really something for an old lady," Drake confessed.

"Yeah, she is," Josh said proudly.

* * *

"Hey, Grammy," Josh greeted the short, gray-haired lady as she opened her front door.

"Hey kid … where's your other half … he still upset about me beating him at basketball," Grammy joked.

"No, Drake had to rehearse with his band … he's got a gig tomorrow night," Josh explained.

Josh then told Grammy that everything was calming down at home, about the article, etc.

"So, that thing you were so worried about …," Grammy started.

"It's no longer an issue," Josh interrupted. "We've already put it behind us."

"Good," Grammy said happily, but a bit confused because whatever was bothering Josh seemed like such a big deal just a day ago. But, you know how dramatic teenagers in love can be, Grammy thought before deciding to just be grateful that the crisis had apparently passed.

Even though Grammy had wanted Drake to be present as well, she went ahead and told Josh about her surprise for the boys.

"Grammy, this is too much … you can't just give that away … you need it for your financial security," Josh protested.

"No, Josh, I don't … I got out of the stock market right before the crash, so I'm in great shape … huh, Catherine thinks _she's_ rich, but I can buy and sell that bitch," Grammy joked.

"Oh, Grammy, you're so naughty," Josh teased.

"But seriously," Grammy said. "I inherited it from my oldest brother, Sam … he died right after you were born … he was gay and in a committed relationship with a man, David, for years … and when David died, he left it to Sam. And when Sam died, he left it to me instead of David's family because David's family disowned him. So, I think Sam would be happy seeing you boys have it now," Grammy explained.

"Wow, this is like the most incredible gift I've ever gotten," Josh beamed.

"I bet you can't wait to tell Drake," Grammy responded.

"No, actually, I want to save this … I might be able to make it an even better surprise, but I'm going to have to first ask someone for a favor," Josh explained.

"All right … I'll keep my mouth shut until you tell me it's okay," Grammy replied.

"Thanks … I love you Grammy," Josh said as they hugged.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"You sure your dad will be willing to do this for me," Josh asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is tell Mother it's what I want, and she will make him," Mindy said with evil cheer.

"Your mom didn't get upset at all … you know … when it all came out," Josh asked.

"Nope … she was actually relieved," Mindy answered.

"Relieved," Josh repeated.

"Yeah, she's now certain that we never fooled around … so I'm still her little angel," Mindy replied with a smirk.

"Well, anyway … if this all works out, I will owe you a _big_ favor," Josh admitted.

"Yeah, you will," Mind responded, kissing Josh on the cheek.


	21. Let's Make a Deal

**Chapter 21: Let's Make a Deal**

"You want me to go with you to see your father in jail, why," Josh asked.

"I think Mr. Parker and I could engage in a mutually advantageous exchange of favors … and the jail says I must be accompanied by someone over 18, or they won't let me see him." Megan sensed Josh's hesitation, "Look, we dodged a bullet with that reporter, but we need to plug a potential leak to protect Drake … the boy you supposedly can't live without."

"Okay, but what will I tell Drake," Josh wondered.

"Nothing, you're a terrible liar … I will tell him that you and I just need some alone time," Megan responded. "It's kind of the truth."

"Okay," Josh said in resignation.

Josh and Megan were crowded in the little visiting booth. Megan was shocked to see how beaten-down and aged her father looked.

"Megan, is that really you," Jared said into the cracked phone receiver.

"Yes," she answered.

"Who's that goofy looking guy with you," Jared asked.

"This is Josh," Megan answered.

"Oh … I thought you might have actually wanted to see me, but I guess this is about Drake," Jared said, actually sounding a little disappointed.

"Of course it is, why would I want to see you otherwise," Megan replied as if she had just heard the most stupid question in her life. "Did a reporter come interview you about Drake," Megan asked, already knowing the answer, of course, but not wanting to reveal that to Josh.

"Yeah, so what," Jared answered.

"What did you tell that reporter," Megan asked.

"The truth," Jared replied before repeating his claims about Drake's paternity and the alleged blood tests.

"Look, you can be as mad at Mom as you want, but why … why did you have to say that crap to that reporter … Drake is the one who will suffer for it … and hasn't he suffered enough because of you," Megan asked before interrupting herself, "Never mind, it doesn't matter … all that matters is what you're going to do about it now."

"And just what am I going to do about it now," Jared asked.

"You're going to say you were lying … that you were just trying to get back at your ex-wife … then you're going to shut up and stop embarrassing Drake." Megan explained.

"Just why would I do that," Jared asked snidely.

"Because I know they have reduced your charge to a misdemeanor as the people you hit were foreign visitors and are now out of the country … so you're going to get out of here in a couple of months," Megan said, revealing that she had done her homework. "And since you're not going to prison, I should think you wouldn't want Mom on your ass forever."

"Huh," Jared grunted.

"You owe a _lot_ of back child support … for me and Drake," Megan continued. "I have consulted an attorney. And with respect to the child support, it no longer matters if you're really Drake's father or not … you were married to Mom when Drake was born and you never _legally_ challenged his paternity … and then you didn't show up for the custody/child support hearing … resulting in a default judgment, ordering you to pay $800.00/month child support, which, as you know, you've never paid."

"So what," Jared responded.

"So … so if she chooses, Mom can ride you like a rented mule … garnish your pay ... and take up to half your income … bankruptcy does not get rid of your obligation to pay child support, by the way … ask your lawyer. And even better, as Drake just turned 18, you're within the statute of limitations to be prosecuted for criminal non-support … meaning you could be thrown right back in jail if Mom filed a complaint with the child support enforcement authorities. So I don't think I'm asking for much."

"What kind of man are you," Jared spat, looking straight at Josh. "You're letting a little girl do your dirty work for you. Well, at least I now know that Drake is the 'guy' and you're the 'lady.'"

Josh cleared his throat and was about to say something before Megan insisted, "Ignore him, Josh."

"Megan," Jared said hoarsely. "I'm sorry … not having a father for so long has obviously made you grow up way too fast. You don't have to threaten me. I'll say whatever you want … I'll shut up … for you … I guess I owe you."

"That's all well and good, but I'd still like something in writing," Megan demanded. "I'll have the lawyer draw up a release in which Mom will agree to forgive half of your back child support in exchange for what we talked about … and if you maintain your silence … we'll talk about forgiving the remainder."

"Okay," Jared agreed.

"Just be warned, there'll be a penalty provision … twice the amount of your back child support. And more important … if you screw up, you'll have to deal with me. You don't really know me … and that's your loss … but I think you've already learned that I'm _not_ one to be messed with."

"One thing's for sure, _you're_ my kid," Jared said with equal parts of admiration and fear.

On the ride back home, Josh was still stunned over Megan's actions at the jail, prompting him to ask, "Are you really a 14-year-old girl, or are you some alien masquerading as my little sister?"

"Something to think about, isn't it," Megan teased.


	22. Lucky

A/N: The first part of this chapter is smutty, but the rest is sweet. I hope you find this a satisfying conclusion. The next chapter is a short epilogue/teaser.

**Chapter 22: Lucky**

The few remaining weeks of summer passed peacefully for the Parker-Nichols family until a few days pior to Josh's scheduled departure date. The whole family, even Megan, was already starting to feel a little separation anxiety. Of course, Drake was taking it the hardest, but he put on a very brave face, especially during Josh's going away party.

Josh seemed so damn happy. Drake didn't want to spoil it, but he couldn't help feeling a bit bummed that Josh didn't appear a little more distressed over their upcoming separation.

Drake wanted to give Josh his going away present, but he just couldn't seem to get Josh alone long enough to do so.

By the time they were alone, all Drake could think about was putting his hands all over his dark-haired boy and making it a very memorable night as they probably weren't going to see other until October.

As soon as the last guest departed, Drake dragged Josh to their bedroom and gave him a powerful kiss. Trying to act serious, Drake then told Josh, "You're a liar."

"What," Josh yelped, startled by the accusation.

"Yeah , the last time we went to B.F. Wang's you said that I always 'topped you' … well, I don't want a liar for a boyfriend … so, I want to make an honest boy out of you," Drake explained, grabbing Josh's cute butt with both hands, causing Josh to shiver. Josh had wanted to do this for a while, but for some reason he was afraid to ask - now he didn't have to.

"Well … I suppose honesty is the best policy," Josh announced with a sly grin.

Realizing that Josh was going to let them switch their usual roles instantly caused Drake's dick to throb violently against the taught denim restraint created by his jeans.

Simultaneously, they stripped each other while maintaining, for the most part, mouth-to-mouth contact. Drake then laid Josh on his back across their bed before dragging Josh's ass … his perfectly tanned ass (somebody had started tanning nude, Drake thought) … to the edge of the bed while hoisting Josh's legs over his shoulders.

Drake then smeared some lube in his hand and gently fingered Josh's virgin hole, causing him to softly squeal. Drake had fucked a virgin hole a time or two before, so he knew to start slowly, just pressing the head of his cock around and then inside Josh's sweet pink pucker.

Sensing Josh was ready, Drake starting sliding about half of his length in and out, causing Josh to wince slightly. Once Josh stopped wincing, Drake started pushing a little deeper, but still thrusting slowly. Josh was now beginning to breathe very heavily and whimper softly. Drake knew it was then time to let Josh feel all of him.

Josh was now moaning loudly with each of Drake's deep thrusts. Drake knew he was now striking Josh's virgin prostate and picked his tempo. "Oh, Drake … oh, Drake," Josh cried over and over, heaving.

"Pretty awesome, huh … now jack yourself off," Drake suggested. Josh took his lover's advice and began stroking his fat manhood. Upon the sight of Josh pleasuring himself, Drake gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts, which in turn, caused Josh to gradually increase the intensity of his stroking. Their passionate cycle continued until Drake was fucking Josh fast and furiously, with Drake's balls banging ferociously against Josh's sweet, sweet ass. "You'll come really hard … if you come … while I'm fucking you," Drake breathily advised.

Taking that as a cue, Josh no longer tried to hold back. Soon, Drake sensed Josh was getting close, so Drake began to pound Josh as hard and fast as he could, yelling, "Yeah Daddy … your boy … he's making you feel good … ain't he … your dirty little boy … likes to fuck his daddy … come on say it," Drake pleaded.

By this point, Josh would have said anything Drake requested. "Who's your daddy … come on boy … show me … show me who's your daddy," Josh wailed as he erupted so powerfully, semen struck his chin. Josh's orgasm also caused his sphincter to clamp oh-so-tightly around Drake's dick, making Drake convulse violently as he deposited his load into Josh's cherry ass.

Completely spent, Drake collapsed on Josh, kissing him gently while feeling Josh's sticky, warm spunk between their bodies.

"That was … fucking amazing," Josh sighed.

"Yeah … it was," Drake grinned before gently nuzzling Josh's neck. While still halfway on top of Josh, Drake drifted off to sleep, followed soon thereafter by Josh. The boys slept very soundly that night.

* * *

The morning sunlight stuck Josh right in his eyes, awaking him. It also caused Josh to think about that wonderful first morning with Drake, as his boyfriend, in his arms. However, Josh's thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Mmm, Josh," Drake said quietly in his sleep. Josh then looked down and saw that Drake's dick was rock hard with a bead of pre-cum slowly oozing out of Drake's piss slit. It was a mighty stroke to Josh's ego to discover that Drake was apparently having a hot and moist sex dream about him.

"Shit," Josh then suddenly thought to himself. He was so wiped out by the incredible sex the previous night that he had forgotten to tell Drake about Grammy's surprise and Mindy's favor.

The good part was that Josh could still look forward to telling Drake. It surely would make him happy, and, as always, making Drake happy made Josh happy. However, Josh thought he'd first let Drake sleep a little longer and enjoy his dream while Josh washed off the now-crusty evidence of their love.

Josh was making some French toast for breakfast, when Drake sneaked behind Josh and playfully grabbed him around the waist, "Josh, last night was awesome … so awesome that I forget to give you my gift," Drake said.

"Drake, you didn't have to buy me anything," Josh replied.

"I didn't exactly _buy_ anything … I hope you don't think it's stupid … here," Drake said as he apprehensively handed Josh a formal looking piece of paper.

_ORDER_

_Petitioner appears with counsel. Matter is called and heard._

_Petition is granted. Petitioner, Jared Drake Parker, shall hereafter be known as "Drake Parker Nichols."_

"'Drake Parker Nichols' … you took my name," Josh said stunned, dropping a raw egg on the kitchen floor.

"I'll still be 'Drake Parker' professionally, but legally … and … you know … on the inside … I'm 'Drake Nichols,'" Drake explained, trying to express his feelings without sounding like a Lifetime movie for TV.

"I can't believe you did this," Josh replied.

"You don't like it," Drake asked with trepidation.

"I LOVE it, but what made you decide to do this," Josh said, still in shock.

"I just wanted to show you even though you'll be far away that I'm in this for the long haul," Drake said sincerely as he kissed Josh. "You know … with my track record and all."

"Wow," Josh said in amazement because Drake was really committing to their relationship. "Drake … that makes me even happier to share my news," Josh beamed.

"What's that, Joshy," Drake asked.

"I'm not going to NYU," Josh said, stunning Drake.

"WHAT, you're supposed to leave this afternoon for orientation … Josh you _can't_ do this … even I'm not selfish enough to let you give up college to stay with me," Drake protested.

"I'm still going to college … I'll just be going to UCLA instead of NYU," Josh answered with a huge, goofy smile. "A friend of Mindy's father is on the board of Curators and pulled some strings for me," bringing a surprised look to Drake's face. "Yeah, now that we're not dating, Mindy actually wants us to go to the same school," Josh explained.

"Holy shit … you'll only be a couple of hours away … that's like majorly awesome," Drake said, obviously thrilled.

"No … I'll only be a couple of seconds away," Josh stated cryptically.

"Huh," Drake grunted.

"Remember when I told you that Grammy said she had a surprise for us," Josh asked, causing Drake to nod. "Well, it has nothing to do with sweaters or any other knitted apparel … it seems that she inherited a condo in Westwood from her older brother whose lover was a professor at UCLA and she's _giving it to us_ … so you're coming with me … that is, if you want to," Josh explained.

"Want to? Of course I want to … you and L.A. … but I thought you wanted the 'whole college experience' … you can't do that with your boyfriend around 24/7," Drake pointed out.

"I don't care so much about the 'whole college experience' …I'd much rather have the 'whole Drake Parker experience' … or should I say the 'whole Drake Parker Nichols experience,'" Josh smiled.

"Really," Drake asked.

"Duh … really," Josh replied. "Now, hug me … Mr. Nichols."

Drake then hugged Josh probably harder than had ever done so before. After thinking Josh was going to be thousands of miles away for months at a time, learning they would continue living together was like a shot of adrenaline for Drake.

"This will be _so_ excellent … the L.A. music scene is so much better than it is here," Drake said.

"Yeah, it is," Josh replied.

"I'll have to get some new head shots … maybe I could get some work as extra or something when I'm not playing … they could always use a few more pretty faces in the background, right," Drake cheerfully rambled.

"I don't know, who would pay attention to the actors with you as a distraction," Josh asked.

"Good point," Drake said with mock arrogance. "Better just start with lead parts, huh."

"Sounds like a plan," Josh kidded.

"You know, once we get settled, we'll have to have Megan come up for a weekend because she's been so cool about us," Drake suggested. "You know she hasn't even pranked us in weeks."

"Yeah, Megan has suppressed her urge to prank us for so long, when it comes, I bet it's going to be a doozy," Josh feared.

"A doozy," Drake repeated. "God, you're _such_ a dork," he said playfully.

"Yeah, but you have a dork for a boyfriend, so what does that make _you_," Josh teased.

"Lucky," Drake said, looking straight into Josh's beautiful eyes.

The boys then shared those knowing smiles they reserved for only each other before quickly devouring their breakfast, after which they began packing Drake's things so they could embark on their new adventure … together … as it was meant to be.


	23. Epilogue & Teaser

**Chapter 23: Epilogue/Teaser**

It was about 6:00 p.m. and Josh and Mindy were studying together for mid-terms as they were in the same calculus and physics sections.

"Josh … Josh," Drake frantically called as he entered the boys' condo, without closing the door behind him.

"We're in the kitchen, Drake," Josh answered.

"Why didn't you answer your phone," Drake asked excitedly, but not sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I must have left it in our bedroom when Mindy came over to study," Josh responded.

"Hello, cre … Mindy," Drake said begrudgingly. Mindy really enjoyed Drake's promise to Josh not to call her "creature" anymore as she was the one responsible for Josh staying in California.

However, a wide smile immediately returned to Drake's face, "Josh, you won't believe it; my agent is incredible; she's gotten me an audition … for a TV pilot," Drake said very quickly.

"What," Josh squealed loudly.

"Yeah, it's like a TV version of 'High School Musical' about these kids in a show choir. The audition is Friday … I'm supposed to prepare a song and do this scene," Drake said, showing Josh a short script. "You know what this means … a chance for a regular paycheck without having to do … uh, you know, real work," Drake said, making a face.

"Congratulations, Drake," Mindy sincerely offered. "Josh, I better go, we're not going to get any more studying done tonight with Mr. Show Biz bouncing around like a high cocker spaniel puppy. I'll see you in psychics tomorrow."

"Bye, Min," Josh said smiling at Drake as he shut their door.

"I thought she'd never leave," Drake immediately said as he attacked Josh. A real shot at stardom plus the sight of Josh going commando in his oh-so-clingy shorts provoked a raging lust in Drake that had to be satisfied … immediately.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this story, please read the sequel, "Going Hollywood Again." Also, even though this story is complete, reviews are still appreciated greatly. Thank you!**


End file.
